Alternate
by Wynn-J
Summary: After a lacrosse incident, Scott gets knocked out and wakes up in a world where his dad's not a dead beat, Stiles is popular, Alison trips on her own feet, Derek's a model citizen, and Lydia can't pass a test. It all seems confusing at first, then fun but the game ends when he runs into Deaton who tells him if he doesn't get out now, this new world might become his only one.
1. Freshman

**Alternate**

**By: Wynn-J**

**Summary: **After getting hit hard on the head, Scott finds himself in an alternate universe. This new world is crazy and so different from the real one, he can't even think straight: his dad _isn't_ a dead beat, Stiles rules the school, Jackson's the school punching bag, Lydia can't ace a test to save her life, and Alison is the only person failing gym. Slowly, Scott starts to fall in line with the new life, figuring he'll be out of his own head in a jiffy. It's all fun and games until Scott figures out if he doesn't find a way to fix all this, the new world will be his permanent one.

* * *

_Set in between Season 2 and 3a._

* * *

"Remember, you were _born_ to play on this field! Nothing matters except the field. That applies to everyone...well, except you, Greenberg." The Beacon Hills Cyclone lacrosse team ran out onto the green grass of the field as Coach blew his whistle. The school year was about to start up in about two weeks and, if he we're being perfectly honest, Scott wasn't ready for it.

Three months. It'd been three _months_ since he'd seen, let alone talked, to Allison Argent and the thought made his chest hurt physically. He rubbed the spot where his heart was to ease away some of the pain. Sure, they weren't together anymore and they needed to get over one another but they were still _friends_ at least, right?

Scott rubbed the sore spot on his chest as he watched freshmen run on to the field. Usually lacrosse conditioning happened in between first and second semester but this time Coach wanted the team to be on cross country until the season started. The new kids at Beacon Hills had signed up and were all, most likely, to be on the B team once it started up but until then, they still had to prepare.

Stiles walked up to Scott who was still massaging his chest.

"You okay, man?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Scott replied, taking down his hand and using it to swipe of his helmet in the summer heat. The California heat was unbearable at times and all the helmet did was trap it all in his face. It wasn't like Scott really needed it anyways. Besides, practice hadn't even started yet. "You ready for school?"

Stiles laughed. "I don't even think it's possible to be 'ready for school'," He gestured to the clumsy freshmen. "At least we aren't them anymore." No sooner than the words had left Stiles' lips did a freshman try to grab a jersey, slip in mud from the previous night's rain, and fall to the ground. Stiles chuckled.

From where he stood with his wolf hearing, Scott could hear the hard impact of which the boy had hit the ground. The freshman stayed there, immobilized as the world moved around him, oblivious.

"No, I think he's actually hurt," Scott said, walking towards the fallen boy. Stiles followed listlessly and watched as Scott bent over him. "You okay?"

"Mffn-Humpffn," the boy replied groggily. Scott looked up at Stiles worriedly and then back down at the boy.

"What?" Freshman only responded with different sounds that failed to make sense to either of the boys. He had his eyes closed and his head was rolling around in his helmet.

"Should we get Coach?" Stiles asked. Then, as if waking from a nightmare, Freshman jumped up, wielding his crosse like a weapon. On his way up, Freshman bonked his helmet covered head on Scott's and then promptly shoved the lacrosse stick the same direction where it met Scott's skull with an audible _thunk_.

Stiles winced as Scott slipped in the mud himself and gave his head another hard blow. Scott saw stars, the colors of the sky mixing together like water color paint before his eyes. His brain pounded against his skull and his heart rate picked up more than it ever had when he was with Alison. He wanted to bring his hand back to his chest and rub the feeling away but now he couldn't move. "Scott?" Stiles asked.

Stiles' blurred face appears in front of him, and even though his nose was colliding with his mouth through Scott's eyes, he was still able to make out his friend's concern. "Scott, you alright?"

Scott groaned something in response and then heard Stiles yell for coach as his face disappeared. Then Freshman shoved his face in front of him. Freshman whipped off his helmet and looked at Scott with scared, blue eyes.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" he fussed, his apologies the last thing Scott heard before the colors merged together so much that they became dark which merged into black.

* * *

**Author's Note: Got the idea for this awhile back and thought it'd be fun to share. I plan for it to get all dramatic and what not but not only am I new to writing for this fandom but I'm not even sure if it's a good idea.  
Review if you wanna, favorite if you like, and follow if you feel like it. Thank's for reading this mini-chapter prologue thingy.**


	2. Hayton Hills

"Come on Scott, you're gonna be late!"

Scott groaned and shifted in his bed, pulling the covers of the sheets over his head. The last thing he wanted to do was wake up. His head was throbbing and it felt as if his brain was trying to force it's way out. He could feel it thudding behind his eyelids in a painful rhythm. "Scott, get out here!"

"Five more minutes!" Scott begged. His mother could at least give him that. _Wait!_ Scott shot up and opened his brown eyes wide, surveying the scene before him. He was...in his room.

Seconds ago, he was on a lacrosse field with a freshman dangling apologies and bad breath into his face. Now he was, out of all places, in his bedroom. Then, to make things even more mind boggling, the room was -get this- _clean_. Scott specifically remembered his room being a mess the last time he saw it. Stiles and he had fallen asleep while playing video games on the floor and had to leave in a rush so the controllers were still on the floor. He'd also had clothes thrown around, too lazy at the time to make it to the hamper.

Now the room was sparkling, as if no one even lived there. To further prove this, there were boxes in the corner, labeled in black Sharpie with _Scott's stuff_ in his own handwriting.

_Maybe it's a dream, _ he thought. It made the most sense. He was probably concussed and would be waking up in a few seconds if the healing worked out like it was supposed to. Feeling comfortable that he now knew the situation, Scott laid back down in bed and tried to stay calm.

It was, after all, peaceful. The sheets were warm but not too hot and the sun wasn't shining too hard through the window. Old California heat was broken by the silent air conditioning being blasted into the room through vents. The pillow under his head was soft and Scott found himself drifting to sleep- until someone barged through the door.

"Scott, you can't be late for your first day of school." Scott jumped at the sound of a man's voice and his heart stalled when he saw it was his father. He stood at the door looking in with a frown. Scott was too shocked to speak but his father continued on. "I know you don't like leaving your friends back home but we all agreed that it's be nice to start over, as a family."

"What?" Scott managed to force out.

"This'll be the last move my job requires, I promise. Don't be afraid to get out there this time. Join a sport. Make some friends. Break some hearts."

"Are you giving me_ life advice_ right now?" Scott asked, regaining his ability to speak. This dream was turning into a nightmare. The father that dropped out on him years ago was now coaching him on starting at a new school. New school… "What do you mean new school?"

Raphael rolled his eyes at his son and stepped into the room. "We don't have time to do this right now. You're mom's making breakfast, school starts in an hour and you aren't even dressed."

"But-"

"We'll finish this conversation when you've showered." Raphael sighed, closing the door. Scott stared blindly after his father, willing himself to regain consciousness. He must've blinked and slapped himself for a full five minutes before he heard pounding on the door. It was his mother this time.

"Scott, if I don't hear that shower running in the next five _seconds_..." This dream was lasting longer than expected. Still, a dream mom and a real mom seemed to have that same short temper, so Scott launched himself out of bed and towards the bathroom in his room.

While showering, Scott had time to think. The impact of being hit on the head, three times in a row, could take its toll on anyone, even a werewolf. It didn't mean he'd end up concussed though. After all, he'd been hit plenty of times as a human without effects like this.

However, Scott also knew that it wasn't just being hit on the head that mattered. It all depended on the little things to make situations like this matter. Like where you were hit, how hard, how you landed. It was like how you didn't need an ocean to die; you could drown just as easily in a kiddie pool.

So maybe the healing _was_ working, it'd just take a while. He'd be good in a few hours, for sure. Until then...well, it wasn't like he could stay in the shower.

He eventually got out and wrapped a towel around himself. His mother was sitting on the bed when he walked out. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Uh, hey Mom," Scott said hesitantly. She smiled up at him.

"I made pancakes." she said. Scott tried not to let his shock show. If he wasn't sure before, he most definitely was now. This _had_ to be a dream. Scott and his mother hadn't used the stove in ages, relying on take out to fill the hours of hunger. "I even put cinnamon in them, like you like it."

"Thanks,"

"I'm just trying to make it up to you. I know how hard it is, moving around so much but this time is the last time, we swear."

"Right," Scott nodded, trying to understand. "We move around a lot, because of Dad's job at, um…"

"Lawtech." Melissa laughed. "We've explained his job to you, what, a hundred times?"

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Scott smiled apologetically, sitting next to his mother on the bed. Melissa sighed.

"He's a project manager." Scott raised an eyebrow. "You know, architecture, computer networking, security software...is _any_ of this ringing a bell?"

"Of course it is," Scott lied. And, as usual, his mom saw right through it. Melissa rolled her eyes and handed him something on an hangar. "What's this?"

"Your school uniform." The outfit was a horrible combination of red and white, with a small school emblem on the front of the jacket and an uncomfortable looking tie. At least the pants looked normal, if a bit dressy.

"I'm going to a school that requires uniforms?" Scott asked, not even failing to hide his disdain. His mom shook her head.

"We've explained this all before." She said tiredly. "Job, uniform, Hayton Hills Academy…" She stood from the bed.

"_Hayton_ Hills?"

"Yes, Scott, _Hayton_ Hills." she sighed as she walked out the door. "Do you use your ears when we're talking to you or are you just nodding wherever you think it's needed?" She didn't wait for an answer but instead closed the door with a shake of the head.

* * *

Of all the things Scott had ever put on the Hayton Hills school uniform was the worst. The red blazer was too small and it felt like the tie was choking him. He stumbled through the familiarly packed hallways and stared at the school emblem on the wall.

Hayton Hills Cyclones. _Wow_, Scott, _My subconscious couldn't even think up a new mascot. _The crowded hallway shifted and Scott hung closer to the wall so he wouldn't get pulled away with the tide of students. He looked down at the list he got from the front office to see that his first class was Biology 2.

He walked toward the class, still hugging the wall to stay away from the rowdy private school students. He reached the room and was shoved out of the hall by a passerby and right into somebody's back.

The room was wide and the outside wall had a few windows. The black lab tables were set up in two rows going all the way to the back and at the front of the class was a group of laughing, popular looking students. Well, they were laughing two seconds ago before Scott had pummeled into one of them.

He pulled himself off nervously. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…" The words died off once he saw who he'd ran into.

Stiles turned to face him and scowled. "Yeah, you better be sorry, newbie."

Scott almost thought that it wasn't Stiles. After all, the guy in front of him now was surrounded by admirers, boys as well as girls and wore a sneer that his friend would never be able to pull off without bursting out in laughter minutes later.

But no, there he was. It was most definitely Stiles. Scott looked at his best friend with new eyes and tried to find a suitable response. Before he could even open his mouth, Stiles' frown turned into the joking smile Scott remembered. "I'm just playing with you, new kid." Stiles said, mistaking Scott's hesitance for nervousness. His followers laughed.

"Yeah. Cool." Scott nodded awkwardly. He waved a yellow transfer slip around. "Any idea who to give this to?" Stiles stepped aside and gestured to an empty desk behind his friends.

"Teacher's not here yet. He usually runs late on Monday's." Stiles advised. Scott almost sighed of relief at how _normal_ Stiles seemed, well, ignoring the fact that girls were on either side of him, trying to get his attention. He was acting helpful, unlike everyone else who seemed to cross Scott's path. They'd probably be able to form a friendship in Scott's dream world just like his real one.

At least, that was what he thought until Stiles boredly turned back to his own friends who were laughing at some story he began telling.

Scott awkwardly walked away from the smiling group and looked for a seat. There was only one that seemed unoccupied by a person or a bookbag. Scott walked to it, sat down, and threw his book bag to the ground.

"You can't sit there." a voice said immediately. "That's the TA's seat." Scott looked up to see Jackson nervously chewing his pencil and avoiding eye contact.

"Jackson? I thought you moved to London." Wait, no, that was _real_ Jackson. This was _fake_ Jackson. Fake Jackson still refused to look Scott in the eye and slouched back in his seat.

"How do you know my name?" Scott coughed awkwardly then gestured down at what looked like homework on the lab table.

"Uh, it's on your homework."

"Oh," Jackson said, awkwardly picking up the papers then spilling them on the floor. He bent down to pick them up and when Scott leaned over to help him, Jackson quickly put up a hand. "It's cool. I've got it. Just leave." _Different world, same manners._ Scott thought, hiking up his bag and walking down the aisle of lab desks. The other chairs were still taken until he spotted an open on in the very back.

Lydia sat in the last row of lab desks, reading a book and ignoring the world around her. When Scott walked up to her he noticed the earbuds in her ears and inferred she was listening to music. And that's when he realized that he couldn't hear the music which meant he didn't have heightened hearing which meant...he was human again.

_This dream just keeps getting worse._

Lydia was different here, too. Her usually perfect hair was now frizzy and unstable. Her fair, glowing skin looked more on the pale side and her vibrant hazel eyes were played down by the fact that she had most of the hair in the way, blocking the usually bright, sarcastic face.

"Uh, hey, this seat open?" Lydia pulled the bud out her ear and dog-eared the page in her book. When she looked up into Scott's eyes, she froze. "Um...hello?"

"You can't sit here." Lydia stated.

Scott sighed. "Well, it's the only seat open, so…" Lydia shook her strawberry-blonde head.

"Nope." she stated. "Can't sit here. It'd be suicide." Scott looked at her with wide eyes and she delineated. "The social kind, anyways. Someone who looks like you can't sit back here with the rejects, i.e. me. You should be up there." Lydia pointed to Stiles and his friends.

Scott stood silent for a moment. A place where Lydia idolized Stiles, not the other way around. Not even a _dream_ could be that far fetched.

"Well, like I said, that's the only empty seat." They stared each other off for a few seconds before Lydia relented.

"Whatever. I tried to warn you." She sighed. Scott pulled out the chair and sat down. "You'll be dying to get away once they adopt you into their pack." Scott almost laughed at the expression. Lydia seemed to know how the whole school hierarchy worked in either world. He figured he might as well get some information on it.

"Any chance you can explain the social scene here, maybe?"

"What do you mean?" He gestured towards Jackson.

"What's his deal?"

Lydia followed his lead and smiled. "That's Jackson White. Probably the only person at this school lower on the totem pole than me." She laughed when he eyed her weirdly. "He was adopted by a rich couple, has gotten teased since 4th grade and gets beaten up by the soccer team everyday after school."

"Soccer?"

"Soccer," Lydia confirmed.

"How do you know all this?" Scott asked. Lydia shrugged.

"It's a small town, everyone knows everyone's business. Not to mention the fact that no one notices me. Just a book worm in the back of a class.."

"Right," Scott nodded. He pointed at Stiles. "And him?" Lydia looked up to see who he was pointing to and blushed madly.

"Uh, that's um...that's Stiles." she stammered out. Scott blinked. He looked at the front of the class where Stiles laughed loudly at a joke, seemingly oblivious to Lydia's existence. Did Lydia have a crush on Stiles? "He's the cutest guy on campus, everyone likes him." Lydia said when she saw the question on his face. "He's captain of the soccer team, on student council, his dad's mayor...he's kind of a big deal."

Scott nodded unbelievably. "And you know all this from it this place being a small town?"

Lydia blushed again. "I _might_ have been obsessed with him since he sat next to me in the third grade but you know, whatever. And it doesn't matter anyways. His girlfriend's the prettiest girl in school."

"And who's that?" No sooner than he'd asked the question Stiles turned around once a girl walked through the door, threw an arm around her and kissed her. Scott watched open mouthed as Lydia said her name, somberly. _Alison._

"Alison Armor." Lydia narrated. "She's supposedly really big in France but I think it's a cover up." Lydia glared at the couple as they continued to make out, earning cat calls from the front of the class. "They do this every class. It's disgusting." The two watched with frowns on their faces before the teacher entered, late just as Stiles predicted.

"Kiss your girlfriend on your own time, Stilinski." He barked. Stiles pulled away from Alison with a smirk.

"Oh, I will,"

"Will you all _sit down_?" the teacher asked impatiently. Scott managed to pry himself away from Stiles and Alison to see Derik Hale take a seat at the desk as everyone mumbled and wandered to their desks. Scott sighed and buried his face in his hands,

It was official. He hated freshmen.

**AN: Glad you guys are interested. Six reviews? Yay! Hope you weren't disappointed with the chapter and be prepared for drama and such. **


	3. Janitor Closet

Scott couldn't hear anything Derek said the entire hour. His voice was recognisable, sure, but the words didn't make any sense. Any second now he expected his friends to turn towards him and yell "Sike!" but no. They acted as if this happened every day.

Scott turned his attention from Derek at the front of the class and found Jackson in the front row, taking notes furiously. A paper ball thunked the back of his head and he paused, then continued as if nothing happened. Scott looked back to see Stiles' friends tossing and wadding paper up. They weren't just throwing it at Jackson, but at each other also, trying to keep their laughter quiet.

Stiles himself hadn't thrown anything. He was too busy making out with Alison. Scott's face knotted up and he quickly averted his eyes. He tried focusing on Derek again but failed, seeing another paper ball hit Jackson in his peripheral vision. Scott turned back to the popular kids, who were trying not to fall out of their chairs, as if paper balls were the most hilarious thing in the universe.

A boy wadded one up and threw it at Stiles who detached his lips from Alison's and laughed. Alison looped an arm around his waist as he picked up the ball and threw it back in whatever direction it came from. The boy who threw it ducked and it bounced off the back of Derek's head. Stiles winced.

"Who threw that?" Derek demanded, picking up the paper and glaring across the class. Scott looked at Stiles a bit accusingly but the boy simply laid back in his seat. He kicked the back of Jackson's chair and coughed.

"I did it." Jackson lied. "Sorry." Derek looked at Jackson doubtfully but nodded as he tossed the paper in the trash.

"See me after class." Jackson nodded.

* * *

The students could get out of class fast enough once the bell rung. Stiles and Alison walked out hand in hand, Jackson stayed in his seat, and Lydia packed up her book bag. Scott looked at his schedule and sighed.

"Any chance you know where the gym is?" Lydia looked as if she wanted badly to say no, but knew she couldn't.

"Yeah," she said reluctantly. "It's in the same hallways as my next class. We can walk together." She threw her bag over a shoulder and tripped over her long jeans on her way out of the room. Just before they left, Scott saw Jackson playing with his fingers as Derek talked to him.

"I know you didn't throw it." Derek stated.

Jackson looked up from his hands. "Then why am I here?" Scott tried to eavesdrop on more but Lydia cleared her throat loudly.

"I can't be late to class." she stated. Scott nodded and the two walked out. Lydia kept her arms folded, blocking herself from the other students who walked past. Scott scratched the back of his head awkwardly as they walked in silence.

"So…" he said, searching for something to talk about.

"You don't have to talk to me." Lydia said. She started walking faster.

"Well, it's just I don't have many friends yet." Scott shrugged. Lydia nodded hesitantly but didn't respond. _This is gonna be harder than I thought. _"What's the deal with Stiles and Jackson?" Lydia raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Jackson just took the blame for Stiles. I thought you said Stiles beats him up or something." Lydia stopped walking and faced him. The students walked around the two as Lydia glared.

"Just because the soccer team does it doesn't mean Stiles does. It may not seem like it but he's smart and kind and he doesn't fight." She defended him wholeheartedly which Scott thought must've been her crush on Stiles talking, not really her.

"Sorry," he muttered. Lydia eyed him another moment and started walking again.

"Besides, Jackson's not this quiet nerd. He's kind of a jerk."

"Did he do something to you?"

Lydia rolled her eyes. "We dated when we were like, twelve. Not a big deal. We went on one date. Worse in my life...well, it was the _only_ date of my life but you know what I mean."

"What happened?" Lydia pondered over how to put it in words.

"He has good intentions but he just ends up sounding like an idiot. for instance, he took me to a movie and insisted that I pay so he didn't seem sexist." Scott laughed and when Lydia frowned at him he stopped.

"Sorry," he muttered. His faint smile was still there, though, and after glancing at him, Lydia found herself laughing, too. She stopped in front of a pair of double doors and gestured.

"Gym's down the hall, the last door." Lydia made a move to walk away. Scott's eyebrows came together in confusion.

"I thought you said we were on the same hall." Scott asked. Lydia's cheeks reddened.

"Did I? Nope, I don't think I did."

"But-."

"See you later, Scott." Lydia hurried away, her frizzy red hair bouncing behind her.

Scott watched her go, confused, then turned to the doors and pushed. He fought through another crowd of students then found himself in a large gymnasium. Basket ball hoops clung to the ceilings and the bleachers were folded up neatly along the wall. He headed to the locker room to get changed.

Coach blew his whistle harshly once everyone was rounded up. He fanned Scott over to his side.

"You new, kid?" Scott nodded. Coach eyed him. "I'm guessing you play sports?"

"Lacrosse." Scott suggested. Coach puckered his lips.

"What kind of school does lacrosse? No here, it's soccer. We're not on the unit yet, though so we'll wait and see. Until then, you know how to play volley ball?"

"Not really-."

"Great, you're on Danny's team." Coach looked to the crowd of students. "Danny, new kid's on your team." Scott found Danny in the crowd and walked over to him. Danny smiled welcomingly and gestured to the others.

"This is Greg, Mason, Crystal, Jennifer, Josh, and Alison." Scott stared as Alison walked up to him with a smile.

"Hey, you're in my Bio class, right?" she asked. Scott opened his mouth only to have no words come out. He'd been trying to talk to Alison for the past three months and now he couldn't even speak a word to the same girl in a concussion dream.

Alison smiled and nodded slowly. _She thinks I'm and idiot. Great._

"You're dating Stiles." Scott blurted. _Kill me now._ Alison looked at him shocked.

"Uh, yeah, I am."

"I mean, that's just what I've heard from...people." Alison looked at him dumbly, not knowing how to respond. "I'm sorry, can we start over?" Alison laughed and stuck out her hand.

"Alison." she introduced.

Scott shook her hand. "Scott."

"Well, you might want to stay away from me Scott. My dad likes to say my face is a magnet when it comes to balls."

"Seriously?" Scott asked.

Alison nodded. "Oh, yeah. I've been sent to the nurses office about five times since the semester started up. It's completely embarrassing." Scott laughed. She couldn't picture Alison being even remotely clumsy. She was a hunter, it was in her blood. Then again, if Scott wasn't a werewolf, then Alison probably wasn't a werewolf hunter.

"Watch out!" someone called as a ball sailed through the air, right towards Alison and him. He caught it just before it touched her face and Alison exhaled deeply at the sight of the ball so close to smashing her nose.

Scott moved the ball away from them and tossed it back to the person who threw it. Alison laughed shakily.

"I think you just saved my life." she said, her cheeks burning. "You moved like _really_ fast." Was it possible that he still had the reflexes? And if he did. what about strength. He knew his hearing was gone but maybe there was a slight chance that he hadn't lost it all. "Thank you." Alison's voice brought him back to reality.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Lunch was something Scott knew he had to endure, but tried to ignore until it was absolutely necessary. We entered the lunch room with a tray and looked for a place to sit after leaving the lunch line. Derek sat with other teachers; Jackson was having an in depth conversation with people who had calculators out and glasses on. He looked over some more and found Lydia taking a sandwich out of a Walmart bag.

He sat in front of her and smiled. She paused in taking a bite of her food and put it back down.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting."

"You can't sit here."

"Why not?"

"You're ruining your life." Scott sighed. Her lack of confidence was actually kind of annoying. Scott gestured to all of the other cliques at their own tables.

"Where else am I going to sit?" Lydia watched him for a moment then began to eat her food.

"We're not going to be friends for long. Soon, the populars will swoop in and I'll be back to eating alone." Scott was about to reply whenever a thought dawned on him. Maybe this wasn't Lydia being self conscious. Maybe she _liked_ being alone and was just too nice to say anything.

"Until then," Scott said. "Any chance you heard what the homework was for Biology. I missed it."

"Page 152, questions 1 through 10. He'll probably let it slide though, since you're new and everything. Mr. H is pretty cool." The two talked like this for awhile and Scott noticed Lydia getting more comfortable. She wasn't glancing away every five seconds and she started to actually enjoy the conversation. Once, they even found themselves laughing.

"Wait," Scott smiled. "_What_ happened?"

"My sister put glue in my hair while I was sleeping. I freaked out the entire morning but she thought it was hilarious."

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"An older one." Lydia stated. "She's in college."

"What happened when you woke up?"

"Well, I screamed when I looked in the mirror, she laughed, my mom had a heart attack. We had to chop off my hair and I came to school looking like an idiot." Lydia laughed despite herself. "We tried to put it in pigtails but it just stuck up from my head. I looked like Minnie Mouse on crack."

The two smiled until a person plopped next to Scott on the bench. Lydia immediately looked down and Scott turned to find Alison smiling up at him.

"Hey," he said. He felt his heart thudding a little faster like it usually did when Alison was around. He smiled back at her.

"Hey." Alison responded. "We were wondering if you wanted to sit with us." Alison gestured to a table filled with people laughing. She saw Stiles watching them and sat stupidly when his old friend smiled.

"Um..." Scott looked back to Lydia who was packing up her lunch.

"It's cool," she said avoiding eye contact. "I was leaving anyways." Before Scott could say another word she stood and walked off in another direction. He looked back at Alison who raised an eyebrow. He said nothing and she laughed then tugged at his hand.

"Come on." When the two arrived at the new lunch table, Scott sat across from Stiles and Alison as the other reached across the table and talked loudly. Danny sat with them on Alison's other side.

"I was telling everyone about how you saved me in gym and thought I'd return the favor." Alison smiled before taking a sip of her drink.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked. Danny smiled.

"She means we saved you from Lydia. The girl's crazy."

Stiles shrugged. "No crazy exactly. Just a little strange."

Danny shook his head. "No, she's crazy. She never talks to anyone but her parents used to homeschool her."

"So?" Scott asked.

Alison looked at Scott as if it were obvious. "Home schooled kids are kinda freaks."

Danny nodded in agreement. "Once during freshman year, we caught her sniffing Stiles from her seat behind him in math." Even though Scott wanted to stick up for his friend, he had to admit he could've gone on without that detail. But didn't Stiles or Alison feel the need to defend her, just a little bit?

Alison showed no signs but Stiles stood from his seat.

"I just remembered," he said. "Coach said he needed to see me." Alison watched him worriedly.

"What for?"

"Oh, nothing big." Stiles shrugged. When Alison kept looking at him he rolled his eyes good naturedly and gave her a peck on the lips. "See you after school."

"'Kay," Alison smiled as he walked away. Scott felt the need to throw up but he didn't know if it was from jealousy or something else. They watched Stiles go and Scott turned to her.

"How long have you been together?"

"Since sophomore year." Alison said. "I mean, we grew up together. His dad's mayor, my dad's his assistant so we were always close. I love him." Scott's heart felt like it was being wrenched out with the back of a hammer. "What about you?"

"What?"

"Do you have a girlfriend? Long distance or something?" Scott shook his head. Alison nodded then tried to hide her smile by taking another sip of her drink.

* * *

It started to rain at the end of the day and Scott wondered if he was supposed to be taking a bus or something as he walked down the halls. For the first time in the day, they were empty. But that was probably only because his last class was on an almost abandoned hall way. The teacher said that he was the only class there and even he was trying to get switched into a different one.

The hall was eerie. The janitors must've already shut off most of the lights and the only one that was on kept flickering. It smelt like mothballs and dirty gym socks and he pinched his nose on the way to the door. SCott made his way to the double doors before he heard a noise behind him.

He couldn't make out what the voices were saying but he heard them. He turned around slowly and saw nothing but the half-lit hall. He was tempted to call out and ask if someone was there but that never ended well in the movies and he wasn't sure if he had his powers or not.

He should've just left, just turned and walked out the door but as the noise grew louder, Scott couldn't help but be curious. He stepped back into the hall and walked down slowly until he saw where the noise was coming from.

He opened the door to the janitors closet before remembering and feeling like an idiot. It might be a dream but this world was still realistic. Every couple would make out in a janitors closet from time to time. Scott rushed to apologize before seeing who he'd just walked in on.

Lydia looked with wide eyes and straightened her top while jumping away from Stiles who was wiping the lipstick off of his lips. "Oh, shit."

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading and sorry for the long update. I kinda hate this chapter but I hope you liked it.**


	4. Don't Tell

There was no real response that could be given to walking in on something like this. It was like the world had slipped off it's axis. Stiles and Lydia _together_ was only something from Stiles' dreams. Or, at least, of the _real_ Stiles' dreams. Now here it was, staring Scott right in the face- and then he got it. Lydia defending Stiles, Stiles (kind of) defending Lydia...it made all and no sense at the same time.

Stiles was blushing madly, swiping at his lips to get the pink off, as if that were the main task at hand. He avoided Scott's eyes. Lydia, on the other hand, finished pulling down her skirt and fixing her top then walked out the closet, as if nothing were happening. When Stiles went to follow her out she promptly closed it in his face.

"Um, Lyds? You gonna let me out?" Stiles' muffled voice came through the door. Lydia looked up and down the hallway for more witnesses then tugged Scott down the hall. She stopped in front of the double doors and looked up at him with pleading hazel eyes.

"You cannot tell _anyone_. Ever." Scott regained the ability to speak.

"What the hell is going on? I thought he never even noticed you." Lydia looked away when Scott tried to look her in the eye then sighed.

"It's a long story." Scott was about to respond that he had enough time to listen when a car horn beeped outside. Scott looked through the window to see his mother in the car, tapping on the steering wheel to the beat of whatever song was playing.

Stiles had managed to jimmy the lock on the janitors closet and fell out into the hall. Lydia looked from one boy to the other.

"Don't tell." Lydia whispered to him again. Scott watched Stiles take one last swipe at the lip gloss by the janitor closet then turned back to Lydia's pleading eyes. The he turned and walked to his car.

* * *

"Our neighbors are so nice!" Melissa exclaimed to Scott in the car. "It's always nice to know you have good neighbors, especially in small towns like these. Besides, it'll give me something to do when I'm not at work and you and your dad are out." Scott momentarily wondered if he should ask what his mother's job was but after remembering the talk from this morning, he decided better on it.

They pulled into the driveway and got out the car. "I want you to meet them." Melissa stated. "They have a son that goes to your school." _Oh, this oughta be good._ Scott thought, making his way to the house next to his own.

He was shocked at how much he hoped it wasn't Stiles. Normally, the more time he could spend with his friend, the better. But here, Stiles wasn't _Stiles_. He was head of the soccer team, dated the pretty girl- and cheated on her too.

Then that brought up a whole new problem: telling Allison. She deserved to know and if she did then she'd break up with him. Scott didn't think he could take watching the two in another make out session in the middle of class. Once was enough.

Still, it wasn't any of his business. If anyone should tell her, it should be Stiles. Scott figured he could tell Stiles that himself but that would mean that he'd have to talk to him and Scott couldn't even think of him without seeing red.

A woman with hair so blonde it was almost white answered the door once his mother rang the bell. She smiled at them and when she saw Scott her eyes grew large.

"Oh, you must be Scott!" she exclaimed happily. "I'm Rosaline White. Darren's at work but Jackson's here. Jackson, come down and say hello to our new neighbors!" _Jackson._ Scott thought. _I can handle Jackson._ it was better than the thought of putting up with Stiles 24/7.

Scott then shuddered after thinking that. Who'd ever thought he'd want time away from his best friend. Jackson came down the stared and nodded at Scott. Scott nodded back. Then Jackson went back into the house.

Melissa frowned and Rosaline laughed awkwardly. "Um, Jackson, say hello."

"Hey." Jackson's voice said from somewhere in the house. Rosaline coughed and opened the door wider.

"Come on in." Melissa and Scott entered the house and sat down at the table in the kitchen. Jackson's house was large, reminding Scott that Lydia had said earlier Jackson was adopted by a rich couple. Rosaline turned to Scott. "So, do you and Jackson have any classes together?"

"Biology." Scott nodded. Jackson walked past the table and into the kitchen. When he came back he had a soda in his hand.

"And algebra." Jackson stated. Scott hadn't even noticed Jackson in his algebra class that day but it was possible that he'd missed him. There were a lot of kids and Scott had been focused on giving the teacher his transfer slip and finding a seat.

Scott waited for Jackson to say something else. They were neighbors now so there was no point in ignoring one another. Jackson obviously did not agree which he noted by the way Jackson immediately turned around and went up the stairs.

* * *

When Scott entered the Biology room the next day, he held his breath. He didn't know what to expect. Maybe everyone would stare at him, or Stiles would glare at him as he walked to his seat. None of that happened, though. It was just like any other day.

Stiles stood at the front of the classroom with people fawning over him. This time Allison was already there, her arm wrapped around his waist as they laughed. Stiles didn't notice Scott enter. Or maybe he did and chose to ignore it.

When Stiles got to his seat next to Lydia he stared ahead of him, not making eye contact. Lydia sighed and struck a pen through her messy bun.

"We met in third grade." Lydia relented.

"Who?" Scott asked, pretending he had no idea what she was talking about. The look on Lydia's face suggested she wanted to smack him. Scott coughed awkwardly and she continued.

"We never really talked much but I really liked him." Lydia got a far away look on her face and stared at the boy at the front of the class. "And when we were in fourth grade he sent me Valentines and signed them with stupid stuff like 'your secret admirer'."

"So what happened?" Scott asked.

"Life happened." Lydia rolled her eyes. "In eighth grade we started meeting in the library in the non-fiction part so no one would find us. He kissed me and told me he liked me but…." she shrugged. "He just said that we couldn't be together. We stopped talking for like, months and when we started high school he started dating Allison."

"So then you two in the janitor's closet was just some one night thing? It was the first time it happened?"

"Yes." Scott could suddenly hear her heart rate picking up, beating faster as she said the word and then slowing down once she closed her lips. _As if I needed more problems._ Scott shook his head. Was his hearing back?

"You're lying." Lydia turned to him sharply.

"Excuse me?"

"I can tell." Scott explained. Lydia narrowed her eyes at him.

"I may have been a couple more times." Scott raised an eyebrow. Lydia blushed madly then hid her face behind her hands. "Come on, he's _Stiles_. If a cute ex you still had feelings for came up to you and said they missed you, wouldn't you do the same thing." Alison immediately flashed through his mind.

"Not if they were already with someone." Scott challenged, though he couldn't tell if that was the truth either.

"We were fourteen. It wasn't a big deal."

"And now you're 17. He's been with the both of you for _three_ years."

Lydia shook her head. "Yeah, but he likes me."

"Maybe he loves her." The light in Lydia's eyes went out and she slowly slouched in her chair. Then she shook her head again.

"He can love her but he's not _in_ love with her." It didn't matter that his hearing was going in and out, Scott could still tell that Lydia was in denial, lying to herself.

"Lydia, if Stiles really loved you then he'd be with you."

"But he can't." Lydia stated. "I mean, Stiles, the mayor's son with _me_ is like Romeo and Juliet or something. It sounds good until you look at the whole picture and then it ends horribly." Scott sighed and looked forward. Lydia sat back up in her chair and shook his arm. "You can't tell. We've been together for almost four years, our relationship's longer than his with Alison. She's the prettiest girl in school, she can always get another guy but Stiles is all I have, all I _want_. Please, Scott!"

"Alright, alright, I won't tell." Scott relented. Lydia smiled hugely as the bell rung and students went to their seats. Even though Stiles had been joking around with his friends, Scott could've sworn that the smile on his face had nothing to do with whatever they were laughing about and everything to do with the fact that Lydia was smiling right back at him.

* * *

"Are you sure you aren't a soccer player? We could use you on our team before the season starts up…" Coach sure did know how to hassle. Scott had been trying to escape him since he walked through the door ten minutes ago. Just then Allison walked by, chatting with someone else and Scott saw his chance to escape.

"Hey, Allison!" Scott called. She turned her head and smiled. When she lifted a hand to wave him over she managed to trip on..._air_ and fall flat on her face. Coach blew his whistle.

"Allison, you're not getting another trip to the nurses office. Just go to the benches for the rest of the day...week...month. Heck, just stay there until this class ends after the semester break." Scott leaned down to help her up.

"God, that was so embarrassing," Allison blushed. "I feel like the biggest idiot ever." Scott helped her climb up the bleachers and sat down next to her. "How many people do you think saw?"

Scott shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

She scoffed. "Please, I'm going to be stuck up here and the out of bound balls are going to murder me face."

Scott winced. "Yeah, you might wanna stop using that whole 'face is a ball magnet' saying." Allison looked at him quizzically then her red cheeks made her face look more like a tomato.

"Oh, my God. No wonder Stiles always gives me that weird look when I bring it up." At the mention of Stiles, Scott tensed up. He promised not to tell, and it wasn't his secret to tell anyways, but it also wasn't his secret to keep.

"Scott, get down here!" Danny yelled up at them before going back to his team. Scott looked back at Allison and grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"When a ball comes at you, you have to use your clumsiness to your advantage." Scott explained. "If it always gets you in the face, just try to block it off." He brought both her hands up, palms facing outward and turned them towards each other, then he slightly bent her fingers. "Always try to catch them before they get to close, that way you never hit yourself."

Allison nodded, forcefully, then turned back to face him.

"Am I doing it right?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly. Just then Danny jokingly tossed a ball up at them. Naturally, it aimed itself at Alison and Scott guided her hands to catch it. Alison smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Scott responded. Scott was an idiot if he thought he were over Alison. He could feel his heart beating faster, and the small shocks that went through his system since he was still holding her hands.

Allison shook her head, clearing away the fog.

"Uh, you should probably go. Danny looks like he's gonna kill you."

"Right," Scott managed to nod. He grabbed the ball and pulled, but Allison wouldn't let go. "Um, Allison?"

"What?" she looked down and saw her vice grip on the volley ball and let it go. She tried to shrug it off with a laugh. "Sorry." she said. Scott walked away as she laid down and pressed her cheeks to the ice cold bleachers to get rid of all the blushing.

* * *

**AN: Sorry nothing really happens in this chapter and that it's about 500 words shorter than the others but at least I got some Scallison in there. :) I hope you liked it and there is more immense drama to come.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites!**


	5. Fighting

"So did you get that Biology homework?" Allison asked Scott at lunch. They'd walked from P.E. together and so far not many of the popular crowd was at the table. Only one or two people Scott recognized from the infamous soccer team but there was no Danny. And even more interesting, there was no Stiles, nor was Lydia over at her usual table.

"Uh, yeah, it's was cool." Scott responded.

Allison scrunched her eyebrows. "Really? Because I don't understand _anything._ I mean the tiniest cells have the largest names and it all gets scrambled in my head." Scott nodded and opened his lunch box while Allison looked at him expectantly. "So, then, you understand Biology?"

Now Scott paid more attention since this seemed to obviously be about more than just homework. Allison was pressing the subject, as if it could possibly mean something else. Did she know about Stiles and Lydia? Was this a test? Scott decided to just answer the original question.

"Yeah, I understood it."

"So, then I can you know, like, text you for help?" She looked at him blankly, eating some of her salad.

"Sure."

Allison made a look of surprise. "But wait! I don't have your number!" Scott choked on his sandwich. Was that a subtle way of getting his phone number? _No, no way._ Scott thought. _She just needs help._ Danny sauntered up to the table and tossed a piece of paper in front of Allison before sitting down.

"You left that in Mr. Henderson's room." Scott and Allison both looked down at the paper.

_Chapter 2 Test_

_Name: Allison Armor_

_Grade: 100_

_plus 5 bonus points for extra credit!_

Scott's brown eyes looked up at Allison who quickly grabbed the paper and balled it up. She laughed nervously.

"That was last semester." she explained. "...So, uh, your number?"

* * *

After lunch was Algebra 2 and now that Scott knew Jackson was also in the class, he made sure to keep a look out. Though he decided that before heading off to class, he should look for Lydia. Odds were she was with Stiles, probably hidden in a closet, kissing or talking about what to do if he told.

And would he tell? He should, it was the right thing to do. Allison 'loves' Stiles and whether Stiles loved her back, he didn't love her enough to be single for her.

In the end he had to give up though. There were too many halls to go searching down and his hearing was going out again. What was it about getting knocked on the head and this dream that made his powers so wonky? Was there something about getting knocked out that affected them? Then again, werewolves didn't usually get knocked out.

After failing in the search for Lydia and Stiles, Scott resorted to going to math. He stepped through the door late and was immediately stared at as if he'd murdered several innocents. The teacher glared at him.

"Mr, McCall, you're new so I'll allow you this free tardy but know that you should never enter my class late." she stated. "We've already assigned partners for the project of the quarter. I guess I'll just have to let you work with my TA. Jackson?"

Jackson looked up from the book he was reading and took a look at his new partner. He rolled his eyes then looked back down. Scott sighed then trudged to his new seat beside his new partner. Once the teacher sat back down, Scott looked to him for guidance.

Jackson flipped a page in his book.

Scott blinked. "What's our project on?"

"How to afford luxuries without a high school diploma." Jackson drawled, never looking up from the book. "I should have it done by Friday."

Scott's brows came together in confusion. "But don't we have to work on it together?" Jackson stopped reading and closed his book. He eyed Scott for a moment, as if trying to decide if he was being serious or not.

"My place after school." Jackson said doubtfully. Scott was about to ask what time specifically before Jackson opened up his book again, clearly not in the mood for conversation.

* * *

The second time Scott entered the White house was better than the first but there wasn't much progress. Jackson was cold and held to himself. As they entered his room, Scott saw Jackson didn't stray from stereotype. His room was incredibly neat, the floor spotless and a bed sheet that looked so crisp Scott was afraid to sit on it. Jackson did though, tossing his book bag beside him and opening up his text book.

"So we basically need to cover the necessary things first - you know, food, shelter - before moving on to things like cars and other things."

Scott looked over to a dresser with framed pictures and saw one with Jackson's mother and another woman.

"Who's this?" he asked curiously.

"My mom."

"Yeah, but who's the other one?"

"My mom." Jackson stated. When Scott looked at him blankly, Jackson delineated. "It was an open adoption." Scott didn't really know what that meant so he just continued searching around the room, doing anything to put off the project. He looked out the window and spotted a goal with a small pyramid of soccer balls inside.

"You play soccer?" Jackson nodded. "Then why aren't you on the team?" Then Jackson did something Scott was terrified of: he laughed. As if Scott had just made the mother of all hilarious jokes. Scott eyed him crazily until the chuckles faded. "Why were you laughing?"

"...It wasn't a joke?" Scott relented by giving up a small smile then sat beside Jackson on the bed.

"Well, are you any good?"

"Maybe," Jackson shrugged. "But the team at school is most definitely off limits. Those guys have been together since kindergarten, probably plotting how to ruin my life. I can't just up and join the team."

"Why not?"

Jackson sighed. "The same reason why you couldn't find em after school. When it comes to a fight, I always lose. And those guys? They _love_ fighting." Scott couldn't really retaliate. He hadn't known the soccer team for long, he'd only sat with them for the second time that day at lunch.

He watched Jackson start flipping through pages again, focusing on the task at hand. Scott shrugged. It wasn't his problem anyways.

* * *

_Stiles and Lydia are _good_. _Scott had to admit to himself that he hadn't been able to find the duo doing anything out of the ordinary all day. In Bio, he never caught them exchanging glances, and the one time he caught them smiling the day before was the only slip up he'd noticed from the two. They were extremely subtle which was why it was so easy to figure out how they hadn't been caught.

One thing he noticed, still, was the coughing. The sneezes, too. The yawning, stretching, paper ball throwing, pencil twirling… every gesture lead to something else. A stretch from Stiles would make Lydia shoot her hand into the air, asking "May I use the restroom?", only to have Stiles follow afterwards with the need to go see a teacher, or visit the front office, or get something out his locker.

The paper ball throwing seemed something silly but when one landed on their desk, Lydia snatched it before Scott could even finish examining it and shoved it in her purse. They probably said something but Scott was never able to see what.

Scott was glad the only class he had with Stiles was Biology. The anger that flared up was uncharacteristic, but every time Scott caught Stiles with his arm around Allison, or kissing her neck, he wanted to go over and choke him. The violent thoughts only increased with time and Scott found himself flying through days trying to get the sight of red from behind his eyes.

He was focusing on it so much it took him thirty minutes on the ride from school to figure out his father wasn't driving towards the house. "Where are we going?" Scott asked suddenly.

"I want you to meet my latest client." Raphael explained. "You're ignorance towards my job has taken a new low." He said it jokingly but Scott still felt the need to roll his eyes or defend himself. The ride was silent until they pulled into a fancy looking neighborhood.

All the houses were huge, towering over the car with a charming quality. All the lawns were vibrant green and the porches wrapped around the house creating the perfect scene for gatherings. Scott's father came to a stop at the largest one on the street and shoved his keys in his pocket. He turned to his son and smiled. "The mayor's got a pretty big place, right?"

"The mayor?" That was really important, Scott knew it but he couldn't remember why. it'd been mentioned, probably more than once, since he'd started at Hayden Hills but for some reason Scott was drawing a blank.

"Yeah, the mayor," Scott's father said. "He's known for throwing a good party. Maybe if we play our cards right we'll get invited to one." Scott was still searching for and answer in his head and he and his father made their way out of the car and towards the front door. "He's trying to get more for his office. A new wing with more technology...if the plan goes through it could be the spark to start a fire in this town. Everyone will want more software and even the school's will be upgraded."

Scott wanted to listen to whatever his father was going on and on about but it was a lost cause. The doorbell rung and it all clicked in his head when Stiles opened the door and stared at Scott with the same look of surprise that Scott was giving him.

The two looked at one another, open mouthed as Stiles' father came to the door behind him and smiled.

"Oh, good you're here!" Raphael stepped into the threshold while Stiles stepped out. He recovered quickly from the shock and he stepped back to close the door behind him then turned back around to face Scott. He looked him in the eye and it was the most serious Scott had ever seen his friend ever since Stiles' mother died when they were eight.

"We need to talk." They both said.

* * *

**AN: This chapter is so much shorter than usual so a BIG sorry. I'll try to make the next one longer to make up for it though. I hope you guys are liking the story and as an apology for the lack of the usual 1000 more words, I'll answer questions from the reviews! Yay!**

_More ScottxAllison_**: It's definitely been planned and while right now it seemed like Stydia is dominating the story, Scallison will most definitely be making a LARGE occurrence as the story progresses.**

_Douche = Stiles?_**: Well, it is an alternate universe in a way. But still, no, Stiles isn't a douche, he just seems like it but telling you why would ruin the plot.**

_Derek_**: Derek sadly isn't that big in this story until the last few chapters. Sorry. :(**

**Thank you so much for reading!**


	6. Dance With Me

Scott stared. Was Stiles going to talk about what he wanted to talk about? To avoid confrontation, he gestured to let Stiles go first. Stiles opened his mouth to begin, then looked back at the door. Fearing others would he he walked off the porch and gestured for Scott to do the same. Scott scoffed. "What? Your dad doesn't know you have two girlfriends?"

Stiles frowned. "You don't know anything about me or my _girlfriend_. As in one." Scott wanted to go on a rant at just how well he _did_ know Stiles. Enough to know that he had a birthmark on his back the shape of a star...but saying that would make him sound like a stalker in this world. He substituted for,

"So then what's Lydia? Just some plaything?" Scott shook his head. "You can't do this. You can't go around acting like the guy of her dreams, then start make out with another girl right in front of her."

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't I? It's been going on for what? Three, four years? You've convinced Lydia to be pushed over to the side while you flaunt the popular girl to the whole school. You're lying to both of them, not just Allison." As Scott said this he realized just how much of it was true. "In fact, you're lying to Lydia _especially. _You have her thinking that you might actually leave Allison for her."

Which they both knew he wouldn't. Scott shook his head. No one could leave Allison because everyone _loved_ Allison. She was beautiful, smart, funny...and she always smelt a little like strawberries. The very thought that someone would actually cheat on her made Scott even angrier.

Stiles' eyes narrowed accusingly. "You like her, don't you?"

Scott snapped out of his daydream and winced. Was it that obvious? His feelings couldn't have been written all over his face. He should've just denied it. Deny, deny, deny...

"Of course not,"

Stiles stepped closer, obviously not believing him. To be honest, Scott didn't think he sounded all that believable himself.

"Yeah, you _do_." Scott backed away but Stiles followed, glaring. Scott eventually was cornered by his old friend when his back met the porch railing. Stiles growled. "If you so much as lay a finger on her strawberry-blonde head I'll-"

"Wait, you mean _Lydia_?" Scott cut him off in confusion, then laughed. "I do _not_ like Lydia." Scott was happy that he wasn't in any trouble at all but this information seemed to only make Stiles even more volatile.

_There's just no winning this._ Scott realized.

"What's wrong with Lydia?" Stiles asked, offended. _She's not Allison._ But somehow, Scott didn't think that'd make the situation any better.

"She's not my type." Scott managed to answer honestly before the door opened again and their fathers eyed them, Scott's father in curiosity and Stiles' suspiciously .

"What are you boys doing out here?" Mayor Stilinski asked, eyes narrowed. Stiles stepped away from Scott and headed towards the door.

"Just getting to know one another." he responded. Scott inwardly rolled his eyes, but on the outside, he smiled and followed his best friend/enemy into the house.

* * *

_What r u doing rn?_ Scott's phone asked while he was sitting on Jackson's bed. Scott couldn't help the smile that spread on his face once he saw that it was Allison who'd sent it to him. He texted back a _Nm, u?_ and placed it back in his pocket.

"Who's that?" Jackson asked from the spinney chair at his desk. He bit the cap of his pen (bad habit) and closed the text book on his lap in finality. They had just finished up some more work for the project. It all wouldn't really be over until they went to the computer lab and typed up the presentation but that wasn't until weeks later.

"Uh, Allison." Scott answered. Jackson's eyes grew wide.

"Allison Armor? As in, French goddess, dating Stilinski, Allison Armor? _You_ have _her_ number?"

"Um...yeah." Scott tried to act like it wasn't a big deal. He failed. The phone buzzed again and he picked it back up to read it.

_Pool party my place. Wanna come?_

Scott held his breath and stared at the lit up screen in shock. Jackson eyed him curiously and leaned over to read it. Scott was too paralyzed to stop him and Jackson's eyes widened even further. When Scott still hadn't replied another beep came.

_U can have a +1.. _He could practically hear Allison's voice sing-songing it, trying to convince him to come over.. Then, another response came. _Not Martinez, though._

Jackson raised an eyebrow.

"As in Lydia Martinez?" Scott nodded. Jackson smiled. "I went on a date with her once- most embarrassing night of my life." Scott smiled at the memory of Lydia explaining their date. It sounded too mortifying to cope with. Jackson was kind of stuck in some sort of rut in this world. Had he even ever been to a party. Making a decision, Scott stood up. Jackson raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to a pool party."

"Um, excuse me, _we_?"

"Yep," Scott smiled. "You're my plus one."

* * *

Whether it was a dream or an alternate universe, red solo cups seemed to dominate any high school party. The house was large, but definitely no where as big as Stiles' had been. Scott and Jackson made their way up the yard and to the door, pausing before they rang the doorbell.

Jackson turned to his math partner and frowned, a clear indicator that he wanted to go back home. Scott, in response, smiled apologetically, then vigorously rang the doorbell to prove a point. Jackson scowled.

Allison swung open the door, a bright smile on her face. She had a towel wrapped around her. Her wet hair was dripping on to her shoulders. She didn't even notice Jackson.

"Scott, you came!"

"Of course." he smiled. Allison opened the door wider and the two boys stepped in. "This is Jackson." Scott introduced. Allison looked at Jackson and smiled warmly.

"Hi. Wow...you know, you look _really_ familiar."

Jackson narrowed his eyes. "We've been in the same class since sixth grade." Allison tilted her head, as if thinking this over, then shook her head.

"Nope. I would've remembered you. I never forget a face."

Scott smiled. "Maybe you took one too many balls to the head." Allison tried to glare at him but a smile gave her away. To make up for it, she shoved his shoulder, then grabbed it. She began leading him towards the back.

"The pools here," she said, indicating to the fancy indoor pool in front of them. A cluster of teenagers were spread around it, laughing, drinking, and yelling. Music blared from speakers on the high ceiling which made the room seem bigger and louder than it probably actually was. "Drinks are over there, snacks...No one's allowed in the rooms or my dad will _kill_ me."

"He doesn't know you're throwing a party?" Jackson asked. Allison gestured to a girl walking past with a red cup.

"He doesn't know there's alcohol." Allison sighed then turned to the boys with an expectant look. Well, she turned to Scott. He nudged Jackson and waved a hand around.

"Try to mingle." Scott demanded. Jackson shook his head. "What's wrong now?"

"You see him?" Jackson pointed to Danny, who was in the process of perfecting a cannon ball. Scott nodded. "He hated my guts."

"Danny? Everybody loves Danny."

"Yeah, but Danny doesn't love everybody." Scott didn't have time for this. He placed his hands on Jackson's shoulders and pushed him in the direction of two girls talking by the food.

Allison laughed. "Are you introducing him to the social realm or something?"

"Kind of." Scott shrugged, watching as Jackson began to talk to one of the girls. She laughed and his face brightened. "So, what's going on with you? Why the party?"

"Why not?" Allison asked, grabbing a cup from a random passerby and sipping. The person didn't mind and simply went to get another cup. "I feel like every situation should require a party which requires beer."

Scott laughed. "I'm not sure if I completely agree with you on that."

Allison made a fake gag. "You're a sober kid, aren't you?" When Scott laughed she shook her head "There is absolutely nothing wrong with alcohol. It only becomes a problem if you let it. Every kid at our school can hold _way _more than their parents ever could. Now, if you _really_ want to look at something corrupt and disgusting, just talk to my parents about politics." She took another sip as Scott smiled.

"So your dad's Stilinski assistant?"

"Assistant, best friend, confidant…" Allison rolled her eyes. "But I don't really want to talk about Stiles right now." Scott nodded and observed the crowd, then proceeded to do so anyways.

"Yeah, I notice he's not here."

Allison scoffed, "He's never here. Showed up for like, the first ten minutes, spent the whole time on his phone and bailed." Scott wondered if he was with Lydia. How else was he supposed to get time with her, he realized. He had to hide it in school, weekends were probably the only real time they could get together and do things besides make out in a janitor's closet.

"Did he at least tell you where he was going?" Allison took the cup away from her lips and plastered a smile on her face.

"No bringing up Stiles! Let's just hang, you an me." Allison lost her towel, tossing it to an empty chair. Scott tried to avert his eyes from her vibrant pink bikini but Allison wasn't making it easy. She laughed at his attempt of chivalry, then shimmied her shoulders. "Dance with me?"

Few people were dancing, and only two of them were couples. The music was fast and the teens were all using it to their advantage, grinding on each other. Scott quickly shook his head. Allison raised an eyebrow doubtfully. "You're not gonna dance with me?"

"You have a boyfriend." Scott stated. Stiles may be a cheat but Scott wasn't. An dAllison apparently wasn't either. She narrowed her eyes and looked at Scott unbelievably. She quickly grabbed her towel and wrapper herself up again.

"What, you think I'd cheat on him with you or something?" Allison scoffed. "Get over yourself, it was just a dance." She huffed then tried to march past him. Scott immediately went to stop her, embarrassed.

"No, I know you wouldn't cheat." Scott relented. "It's just…" He searched for a way to continue, but ultimately came up with nothing. Allison calmed, nonetheless.

"Fine, no dancing." she nodded in agreement. "But you should still get a drink. Drinks make everything better." Scott wasn't in the mood for whatever alcoholic drinks the party was serving. Allison still looked upset though, so he went to the table and grabbed a beer, pretending to sip on it the rest of the party.

* * *

Scott managed to lose her within an hour. He had no idea how. Allison and him hadn't spent the entire party together, but they always managed to keep an eye on one another. Scott was trying to mingle while keeping an eye on Jackson.

Jackson himself wasn't making it so easy. Sure, nothing bad was happening, but he was paranoid beyond belief. He kept sending worried glances over at Danny, who was managing to impress everyone there with his complex dives into the pool. Jackson eyed him worriedly throughout the whole party and Scott was so busy looking after him, he lost sight of Allison.

He scanned across the area of the pool and saw her nowhere. He excused himself from the group and walked over to Jackson. "Hey, have you seen Allison?"

Jackson shook his head. "No, I've been a little too busy fearing for my life." Scott sighed and Jackson looked back to Danny, concerned for his own safety. When he glanced back at his friend and saw the confusion on his face he sighed. "Maybe she's just in the bathroom or something."

Scott nodded. Still, he decided to check. He tried to tune his hearing, hoping it would work. Then he almost stopped. What if she was just in the bathroom. It would be a huge invasion of privacy, not to mention more than a little disgusting. Scott pulled back his hearing but not quick enough to hear something. Crying.

He quickly left Jackson and headed towards the house. He searched for the right hallway then looked around for any witnesses. No one was there, everyone obviously listening to Allison's warning of staying out of the rooms. He approached the bathroom door where the sobbing was being emitted.

He tapped on the door. "Allison?" The crying came to a halt. Silence. "Allison?"

"Scott?" she asked back weakly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He hears rustling. "What are you doing here? You should be at the party." Scott lowered his hand from the door then pressed his forehead against the wood.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Allison didn't respond. The door unlocked and Scott stared at the doorknob, wondering if that was supposed to be an invitation to enter.

Taking a chance, he turned it and walked in. Allison sat on the floor next to the tub, her eyes red. He rested her elbow on the wall and leaned against her arm, tired. "You don't look okay." Scott stated.

Allison looked up at him and, as if she couldn't help it, let out another sob. She covered her mouth, trying to stop until another one broke free. Scott frowned and went to her side, carefully putting an arm around her and rubbing up and down her arm.

He wanted to ask what was wrong. At the same time, he didn't want to intrude. He settled for staying silent. The only noise was Allison's soft sobs that she was trying so hard to contain. She eventually rested her head against Scott's shoulder. After a few moments, the sobs disappeared, and she wiped the tears away.

"Do you think Stiles is cheating on me?"

_Oh, balls. _"What?" Scott asked.

"I know you haven't known him that long but...he just...I don't think he loves me as much as I love him." Allison shook her head. "That sounds crazy though. We've been together since we were _two_ of course he loves me." He promised he wouldn't tell. He wasn't even supposed to know about Stiles' cheating in the first place. Also, in the end, it wasn't his secret to tell.

But it also wasn't his secret to keep.

Scott stalled. "What makes you think he's cheating on you?" Allison suddenly lifted her head off of his shoulder, then pulled her legs up to her chest to hug them. She wrapped her arms around herself and hid her face.

"I can't tell you." Scott's eyebrows came together in confusion.

"Why not?"

"It's mortifyingly embarrassing. More embarrassing than getting smacked in the face with a volleyball." Scott stared at her. She looked so hopeless and small that he wanted to fight for her which was incredible. Allison didn't need anyone to fight for her. She was strong and confident and could handle any situation thrown at her. He relented for drilling her about it. If she didn't want to tell, she didn't have to. After all, this Allison didn't really know him.

He nodded. "I understand."

Allison didn't look up from her knees. "Then why are you still here?"

"You want me to leave?"

"No." Scott tried to make since of the situation and failed miserably. He scooted away from her, to the other side of the bathroom floor. He watched her. Allison looked up at him, missing the heat that had radiated off of his body and warmed her cold one.

"I wanted to have sex with him." she admitted. Scott's eyes bugged and he managed to chocked on his spit. Allison glared. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you disapprove." Allison blew a bang away from her forehead. "I had it all set up, too. We were home alone, just had dinner, watched a movie. And when I tried to get him to come to my bedroom do you know what he said?"

"I don't think you should be telling me this-."

"He asked me what I was doing. And not in this cute, adorable way or anything. As if he actually had no idea what was going on, as if sex was something he never once thought of his entire time as a teenage boy." She scoffed. "I thought he was kidding or something but he was all, 'I don't think we should do this.' We've been dating for almost _three years_." She stared crying again but this time, her words her hard and angry instead of wobbling and sad. "And he couldn't wait to get out, either. He basically _ran_ to his Jeep, like I was some kind of predator. If he really loved me would he- I mean, shouldn't he have...What's wrong with me?" She looked at Scott, her eyes large and brown, spilling over with tears.

"There is _nothing_ wrong with you." Scott told her. Allison's face morphed into one of shock. Scott was so confident. so sure of his words.

"But then why-."

"Stiles is an idiot." Scott continued. "And if he doesn't want to have sex with out, then look at the bright side. You didn't lose it to an idiot." Scott was going to confront Stiles, he was sure of it. There was no way he could get away with turning Allison into some girl sobbing in a bathroom. Allison stared, caught in a tangle of tension and her own emotions.

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do now." she admitted. Scott stood from the floor. He walked to her and held out a hand.

"Dance with me." he suggested. Allison took his hand and smiled.

"Okay."

* * *

**AN: I was going to write more but I'm at the 3000 word limit and I know you guys would be all, "How long is this stupid chapter?!" I have no idea why this chapter took so long to write and I'm greatly sorry. And one thing I do to beg your forgiveness is answer questions so…**

_Jackson and Scott: _**A brOTP in the making. Some comments want them to join the soccer team together but right now they're barely friends. However in the future…**

_Isaac: _**Isaac was in the original version of this but I eventually took him out for plot reasons. So sorry :(**

_Who's the Werewolf/Villain: _**What kind of author would I be if I gave away the ending/plot-twist? ;)**

_Stydia/Scallison: _**With the way I have the story setup, Stydia is huge in the beginning then simmers down towards the end. Likewise, Scallison starts slow then builds up as the story progresses. Both ships eventually contribute to the main plot though!**

**Thanks for reading and I hope that if you have anymore questions you can just review them or PM them! Thanks again!**


	7. She's a Creeper

The thought of going to school the next day wasn't favorable, but it was inevitable. Allison was making things harder than necessary with all her suggestive looks and tone of voice, all topped with an innocence, as if she had no idea what she was doing. But that's the thing: Scott was so sure that she _did_.

He always thought the smiles were a little on the flirty side and that every touch meant a little more but then again, he could've been imagining it. He _was_ imagining it. Allison didn't cheat…and neither did Scott...right? No, he couldn't cheat. Then he'd be no better than Stiles.

And how could Stiles manage to look himself in the mirror every day? He was like the puppet master when it came to the two innocent girls. They were falling victim to his popularity and false charm. Scott wanted to expose him, not only for Allison, but for Lydia also.

The anger managed to take control of Scott and he found himself out of character when he slammed his father's car door shut after he got dropped off to school. He stormed inside only to realize the bell hadn't rung yet. Students talked aimlessly in the hall, waiting somberly for their day to start. Stiles was with Danny, both of them laughing as Stiles gestured with his hands about some crazy story. Did Danny know Stiles was a douche?

Scott grabbed Stiles by the shoulder. "I need to talk to you." Stiles wasn't given a chance to respond. Without another word, Scott dragged him into their empty Biology class and closed the door. "This needs to stop. Now."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "I thought we talked about this."

"No, _you_ talked. Now it's my turn." Scott glared. "I don't know if you really do care about them, or if your lying and I'm starting not to care. Because in reality, Stiles, this isn't about you, this is about _them._ You've got one girl so head over heels in love with you that she's probably already started naming your children, and another who's trying so hard to make the relationship work that she's doubting herself."

Now when Stiles narrowed his eyes in was in confusion. He thought over Scott's words.

"Allison?" he questioned. "What's wrong with Allison?"

"You left her at her party." Scott stated obviously. _And other places…_

"You were at the party? I didn't see you."

"You're stalling."

Stiles sighed. "Scott, you're new around here so you can't expect to understand how everything works around here."

"I understand it fine!" Scott countered. "You're being selfish! You think it's so cool. playing two girls at once but you're just a dick. If you don't want to tell me what up then fine. But you still need to man up and tell them the truth!"

"You don't think I've tried?" Stiles shouted. His voice echoed through the otherwise vacant room and he sent a nervous glance at the door. He lowered his voice. "This isn't just about me. If I make one wrong move, Allison'd be a laughing stock in this town and Lydia wouldn't be able to walk out of the house without getting baggage. And right now. Allison's enjoying her spotlight and Lydia's fine not being noticed."

"So what?" Scott asked. "You're saying you're cheating on Allison to _help _her. Excuse me if I don't get you logic."

"Yeah," Stiles said, shouldering his book bag. He'd said too much. "And you're never going to." He started towards the door, passing Scott with a huff. Scott reached out to grab him, cupping his arm and pulling him back. When Stiles winced at the force he let go, afraid his strength had gotten the better of him but when Stiles' sleeves raised up, he saw that wasn't the case.

A giant bruise on his arm left the skin battered, and a deepening blue color in the dim lighting. Scott stared and Stiles quickly covered it back up. The two looked each other in the eye. Scott opened his mouth but no words came out. Stiles quickly left the room.

* * *

Once class had actually started, Stiles refused to look Scott in the eye. He had his back turned to him when he stood at the front of the class that day, laughing as if nothing was wrong. Lydia entered and the two didn't even glance at one another. But Lydia did have to do a double take when she noticed her seat was occupied. By Allison.

Scott and Allison sat side by side, waiting for the bell to ring. He tried not to let his surprise show. It was normal for her to sit next to him. They were friends. Nothing was going to happen.

Allison pulled some of her dark hair behind her ear and sighed. "So, I'm failing gym. Duh." Scott smiled when she groaned and hid her face with her hands. "This is going to be the third time. If I fail next year I won't even be able to graduate."

"Woah, serious?" Scott asked, brown eyes wide. Allison somberly shook her head. _I can't believe I'm saying this…_ "I'll help you." Allison peeked through a gap in between her fingers and raised an eyebrow.

"How are you going to do that? It's not like Biology. You can't tutor me."

"Well, I taught you how to defend yourself from volleyball's just fine." Scott pointed out. Allison laughed as a hand tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and was stared down by hazel eyes. Allison's smile slightly disappeared.

"Oh, uh, hi." Allison attempted a smile. "You're Lydia, right?" While Scott was sure Allison had no idea Lydia was secretly dating her boyfriend, he had reason to believe that Allison hadn't picked up on it yet. Therefore, Allison's modified behavior was another mystery. Scott thought back to when Allison had specifically asked Scott not to invite Lydia to the party. Was it just because Allison thought Lydia was a weirdo like she claimed his first day?

Lydia scowled. "You're in my seat." Allison's polite smile disappeared. The ends of her lips were tugged down by confusion.

"Yeah, I was just talking to Scott-." Lydia didn't cut Allison off with words, but the death glare was enough. Allison stopped short and stared at Lydia with new eyes. She turned back to Scott and gave him an 'I told you so' glare. Allison definitely thought Lydia was a nut job. "I'll talk to you next period, Scott."

Allison stood and walked away, Scott watching behind her. She sat down and began texting at her seat, waiting for the bell to ring. Moments later Scott's phone beeped and Allison's name flashed. He smiled.

"Calm down," Lydia rolled her eyes and she plopped into her chair and scooted closer to the desk. "It's a text from a girl, not Obama."

"You should learn subtly." Scott joked back as he texted back a quick response to Allison's _She's a creeper. Watch out. _

Lydia scoffed. "As should you. You're basically falling at her feet. You shouldn't feel so guilty." Scott glanced up from his phone, confused. What was Lydia talking about? Scott didn't have any reason to feel guilty, besides the obvious. Then he got it.

Lydia had mistaken his feelings for Allison as a way of being guilty for keeping the secret. He winced. Lydia raised an eyebrow. "What? Why else would you be…" Lydia's eyes widened in understanding.

She opened her mouth, ready to rant loudly and Scott quickly covered her mouth.

"Don't say anything!" he scolded. Allison across the room watched with a wrinkled brow. She sent another text Scott's way which he ignored. He removed his hand and Lydia spoke in a hushed voice.

"You cannot like Allison Armor. In case you haven't noticed, she's not exactly available." Scott scoffed at the hypocrisy and Lydia rolled her eyes and explained. "I mean, she's _really_ not available. Don't you think you have enough on your hands? You can't juggle my secret and your crush at the same time. Not when they both revolve around the same girl."

"A little selfish, don't you think?"

"Scott, she's my boyfriend's other girlfriend."That sentence alone should've paused a conversation. Scott shook his head and Lydia searched for another argument. "You were my friend first."

"Oh, so _now_ we're friends."

"We were always friends, we just got a little side tracked." Lydia proposed. Scott finally looked down at the text from Allison. _What's up?_ He sent back a _nothing_ and turned back to Lydia.

"I don't think you should use the title 'boyfriend' with Stiles." he advised, remembering his argument with Stiles with day before. He'd said he only had _one_ girlfriend, which meant Lydia wasn't really anything to him. No, scratch that. The argument this morning had proved the Lydia was, in fact, something. That something just hadn't been defined yet.

"Why not?" Lydia took out her book. "I have just as much a right as your crush does, maybe even more."

"And how do you reason that?"

"Stiles and I have a connection, okay? You wouldn't get it. He might even love me." Lydia said this confidently so Scott asked,

"Has he said it?" Lydia faltered.

"...Not yet. But I can tell by the little things he says and does." Scott wanted to grab Lydia by the shoulders and shake sense into her. How could she not see that she was being used? Lydia sensed this and tried to explain. "He may not seem like it but he's sweet, and funny, and nice, and honest-."

"Honest?" Scott laughed. "Lydia, the guy has two different girls."

"I _trust_ him." Lydia said, with such passion that even Scott was rendered speechless. He thought back to Allison, having her doubts about if Stiles truly loved her. Did Lydia ever think like that? Or did she trust him as much as she claimed? "You should too."

Scott shook his head. "Well, what about the bruises?" Lydia looked up from her book and eyed him, not understanding. Scott sighed. "I know you've noticed them. Does he tell you where he got them from?"

"Soccer conditioning." Lydia shrugged. "He's captain, he'd bound to get bruised." It was a logical explanation. But if it really was just soccer, how come Stiles had frozen up like that?

Scott started to voice his question just as the bell rung and Derek rushed into class, late as always.

* * *

The first goal of helping Allison out with gym, was actually getting her to participate. She'd been branded to the bleachers for the rest of the school year by Coach, who laughed at the idea of letting her back into the class.

"But Coach I can get better!" Allison pleaded as the students went in and out of the locker rooms preparing for class. Scott stood behind her, agreeing.

Coach shook his head. "Armor, there is no way I'm letting you near my players ever again. We already needed a new player and now that concussion you gave Zeke has got him off the field indefinitely."

"But Coach, I can help her." Scott suggested. At this the Coach turned around, eyebrows knitted together in thought. Allison and Scott stood side by side, waiting for the verdict. Finally, Coach looked back up and smiled.

"Alright. You want to help Armor, fine." Allison squealed and wrapped an arm around Scott in a half hug. She was immediately shocked by the touch and looked up to see if he felt the same. They ended up meeting eyes, staring at each other and forgetting where they were. Well, until Coach ruined the moment. "I'm not done!" he stated.

The two turned to face him once more, suspicious and afraid. Coach smiled. "Allison's injured way too many students, letting her back in would be a health violation."

"Says who?" Scott asked, sure there was never a rule about injuries.

"Says me." Coach snapped. "She'd have to sign up for gym at the rec, you too. There's a bus that drops off kids for classes off campus but they're not usually for things like this which means you'd need a good word put in."

Allison frowned. "Can't you just put in a good word for us?"

"Maybe," Coach shrugged. "If I had something good to say. For instance, if I knew Allison personally or if Scott, say, joined the soccer team…" Scott blinked.

"Are you blackmailing me?" he asked.

"Depends," Coach shrugged in response. "Will you join?" Scott hesitated. Coach groaned. "Oh, come on! I need two more kids to qualify or we won't even be able to compete." At this Scott perked up, smiling slightly.

"You need two kids?"

"Only one if you say yes." Allison looked to Scott hopefully, pleading with her eyes. Scott nodded.

"Okay, I've got two. Me and someone else."

"Who?" Coach raised an eyebrow. Scott cringed.

"You know a guy named Jackson White?"

* * *

**AN: Yes! The moment we've been waiting for! Me especially because here's where the story starts getting interesting….hm…**

**I hoped you liked it! Chapter 8 should be up sooner rather than later!**


	8. Friday

Of course it would've been a good idea to discuss Jackson joining the soccer team, you know, with Jackson. After school, Scott had managed to convince Jackson onto the field in his backyard while working on the Algebra project which, if they were being honest, wasn't even half way done. The two kicked the ball back and forth with no real intentions until Scott fessed up.

"So, you know how I suggested you join soccer and you laughed at the very thought?" Jackson raised an eyebrow but smiled tentatively.

"Uh, yeah?"

"I may have signed you up anyways." Jackson became paralyzed, staring at Scott in complete shock. Scott himself cringed back, afraid his friend might lash out. When he didn't, Scott sighed, then explained everything.

When he was done. Jackson still stood, expressionless. "Uh, Jackson?"

"There is no way I'm joining." Jackson declared. "I'm taking my name off the list."

"What? No, but Jackson…" Scott watched as Jackson gave the soccer ball one last kick. It soared into the goal, as if to prove Scott's point. Still, Jackson's just shook his head and headed inside, obviously upset.

* * *

Scott had been going to Hayden Hills for really, less than a week, even though it felt like longer. So, it wasn't a surprise when he got his first lab assignment. IN all honesty, he understood none of it but Lydia seemed perfectly content, pouring random things in random containers and looking through her microscope ever so often.

When Scott went to look after her they ended up clonking heads. They laughed at their clumsiness and others around them glared. Apparently, to make noise during a lab was equivalent to preaching Satanic morals in a church. Definitely not allowed.

A glare specifically from Stiles proved this, but Scott thought it was more from jealousy than anything else. He could recognize the flash of anger and envy that went through his old friend's eyes.

If Lydia noticed the rare attention from Stiles she didn't make it known. She went back to her chemicals and microscope until a tube slightly tipped over and spilled onto her notebook. She quickly righted it and tried to salvage what was left of ehr papers. Scott came to her aid.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lydia blew a strand of hair out of her eyes that had managed to fall out of the frizzy bun on top of her head. Scott couldn't help but snicker at how ridiculous Lydia looked in her goggles. She frowned. "Are you making fun of my head gear again?"

"You do realize they had some that looked like glasses?" Scott gestured to his own goggles, which her far less embarrassing. Lydia scoffed them smiled sarcastically.

"Yes, but _I_ look more intelligent." As if to prove her wrong, a test slipped out of her sopping notebook. A big red F sat on front. Lydia quickly managed to scoop it up, laughing at her clumsiness.

"You got an F?" Scott asked, as if he'd never gotten one himself. Which he most definitely had. It was just that Lydia never failed anything. Ever.

Lydia shrugged. "It happens to the best of us." Scott wanted to object but decided against it. Trying to make sense of his dream world was become less possible by the second. He felt a pair of eyes on the back of his head and turned to see Stiles watching.

His heart rate was fast, and his cheeks were flushed. Why was he angry? He couldn't still be jealous. Scott was only _talking_ to Lydia. And Stiles had the beautiful Allison as his partner. It wasn't like he needed anything else.

Scott glared back momentarily then turned back to Lydia.

"He's looking at you." She didn't look up from her notebook, which she was still trying to manage.

"I know. I'm trying to ignore him."

"Why?" Scott asked, slightly mockingly. "Are you fighting or something? Trouble in paradise?" Lydia frowned at him the threw her pencil in his direction. He caught it of course.

I just brought up something you'd mentioned. About the bruises." Lydia stated, avoiding eye contact. She finally righted her notes and began dabbing them dry. "I suggested that he take the whole soccer thing easy and he kinda wigged out on me. Saying stuff like how I shouldn't be talking to you anyways."

"Did you flick him off?" Lydia suddenly looked up to face Scott. He shrugged. "You can't say he didn't deserve it." Lydia shook herself, as if trying to get a new mindset. She poured more things in more containers.

"As if he's got a right anyways, right?" she voiced. "I should be able to hang out with whoever I want to hang out with." Scott looked down at Lydia sadly and she took the pity angrily. "Don't look down on me."

"Sorry." Scott said. He sat on the edge of the desk as Lydia continued with their project. "But if he's just taking advantage of you-."

"He's not." Lydia stood her ground, then faltered. "Well, if he is…"

"You should teach him a lesson." Scott had no idea where the suggestion had come from but as soon as he said it, he realized how great of an idea it was. Lydia looked at him crazily.

"What do you mean?"

"If Stiles isn't treating you right, you should make him realize what he's messing with." Lydia eyed Scott, considering the idea then shaking her head, ashamed for even considering it.

"I'm not the manipulative type." _Oh, but aren't you?_ Scott thought, remembering reall Lydia.

"It doesn't have to be drastic. Just something to put him in his place."

Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Like what?"

"Well, he's the jealous type. Possessive, almost to the point of overbearing. And he hates me. Which obviously means…" Scott left it up for Lyda to decide and she immediately got what her friend was thinking.

She frowned. "Scott, are you asking me out on a fake date?"

Scott smiled. How could he even be saying this. He liked Allison, they both knew that. Then again, they both knew Lydia loved Stiles. Scott replied, "It depends on your answer."

Lydia was prepared to shake her head, then paused. Maybe it would be a good idea to get Stiles back. Make him feel like the one on the side. She had no idea where this idea was coming from, then realized it was standing right beside her. Scott was making her think things about her relationship she'd never even noticed. And...maybe he was right.

Lydia smiled. "Well, who can say no to those brown eyes?"

* * *

The Hayden Hills recreational center featured everything from rock climbing to boxing to double dutch, all of which Scott and Allison weren't supposed to be taking. Also all of which they signed up for anyways.

"If Coach finds out we're doing this…" Scott said doubtfully, signing his name at the bottom of the signup sheet. Allison laughed while dotting the i in her name with a heart. They were only supposed to take volleyball but once they'd spotted all the other classes, Allison couldn't help herself. She'd grabbed every application for her and Scott to fill out and they sat at the table with two ballpoint pens.

"He'll never even notice. Besides, you have to teach me everything. My clumsiness doesn't pick a choose. If affects me during all sports." The two stapled their papers then went to go stand in line.

"I can't even believe Coach agreed to this." Scott said stupidly as the line shifted forward. The woman upfront popped her gum obnoxiously and spoke to the man in front of them nonchalantly.

"Technically he didn't." Allison pointed out. "If you and that other guy don't show up at soccer conditioning next week, I'm screwed. Are you sure you can trust this Jackson guy?"

"Positive." Scott nodded convincingly. He didn't have to tell her about the other day when Jackson had stormed off. They'd yet to speak to one another since then. If Scott had known how angered Jackson would've gotten, he never would've put his name on the list.

Allison sensed his discomfort and tried to change the subject. "So," she said, only mildly joking. "How's working with The Creep." Scott managed to feel slightly annoyed at the nickname.

"Her name's Lydia."

Allison's eyes widened. "Sorry, I didn't know you two were close." Scott's jaw tightened slightly and she sighed. "Okay, no more Lydia trash talking, I promise. What's the big deal anyways. It's not like you like her." When Scott hesitated to answer, Allison grew concerned. "You don't like her, do you?"

"We're just going on a date. It's nothing." Scott felt his face heat up. He was going on a date with her boyfriend's...mistress? Lover? What was the right word to refer to Lydia when it came to Stiles? Allison mistook his red cheeks for embarrassment.

She stumbled over air and Scott quickly reached out to steady her. She breathed a thank you and tucked some of her dark hair behind her ear.

"I didn't know…I mean…"

"It's okay."

"Do you really like her?" Allison asked, trying to hide her desperation with a smile. Scott didn't sense her eagerness to know. He thought he was friend-zoned and know Allison was dreading to be put there herself.

"It's just one date." Scott shrugged. The line moved forward and he walked to the girl behind the desk. Allison huffed behind him, closed her eyes then stepped beside him, ready.

* * *

The last bell rung and the halls of Hayden Hills High were teeming and overflowing with students trying to bust their way through the door. No one could blame them. even the teachers were eager to leave the school, the weekend being filled with so much hope. The halls were empty quickly, every student now at their cars, making plans for whatever it was that they wanted to do.

Scott exited his last class and started towards the exit before being blocked. Stiles grabbed Scott by the collar and dragged him back into the classroom, much like Scott had done to him the other morning.

He couldn't say it was unexpected. News traveled fast and odds were, either Lydia or Allison had mentioned the date and now Stiles was here to kick his ass. Scott stood by the door ready to make a quick exit while Stiles paced in front of Derek's desk angrily.

"I thought you said you weren't into her." Stiles barked.

Scott shrugged. "Um...I lied?"

"Well, she most definitely doesn't like you back."

"How do you know?" Scott asked, suddenly defensive. "We could be great together. She's nice, I'm _single_, what's the problem?" Stiles tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. the universal look for, "How much of an idiot are you?" He stalked towards Scott at the front of the classroom.

"You wanna know why I can't break up with Allison to be with Lydia?" _Is that how he looks at it?_ Scott thought. _He's only with Allison because he wants to be with Lydia?_ That's what his word choice suggested. That he wanted to break up with Allison. Stiles raised an eyebrow. Scott nodded.

Stiles sighed and backed away from Scott. "My mom left me and my dad a couple years ago. She found out my dad was cheating and left."

"She didn't try to leave with you?" Stiles shook his head. "Why?" It was mind boggling enough that Ms. Stilinski wasn't dead in this world. She'd simply abandoned them. Stiles looked to Scott with somber brown eyes and Scott felt the gears turning in his head. "You knew?"

"I caught him when I was about eight. I walked in on them." They both cringed.

"What does this have to do with Allison and Lydia?" Scott asked. Stiles hesitated.

"The person my dad was cheating on my mom with. It was Lydia's mom."

* * *

**AN: Chapter 8 down! I'm so happy the story is really starting now! :) Thanks so much to everyone who reviews and PMs, especially **Lexim325**! All the reviews keep me motivated to write the next chapter.**

**Thank you all for reading!**


	9. Wake Up

Scott watched Stiles suspiciously. "Lydia's...mom."

"Yeah." Stiles sat on a desk and Scott followed, shoving his hands in his pocket. His father was probably in the car outside, wondering where his son was. But it was too late. Scott was already trapped, wanting to know where the story was heading. Stiles ran his fingers through his short hair.

"So Lydia's mom and your dad…"

Stiles nodded. "My dad forced me not to tell anyone and I didn't really think anything of it until I met Lydia." Stiles exhaled and lowered his voice. "I had the biggest crush on her and my dad caught us talking after school. Made me swear to never see her again. And then Mom left, Dad started drinking more, and Mr. Armor was basically planning my and Allison's wedding."

"Does Lydia know? Did you tell her?"

"And ruin her thoughts about her mom?" Stiles shook his head. "No, she loves her mom."

"Why didn't you just tell your dad you're not into it?" Scott asked. He stood slightly. "Why haven't you told him already? If you don't want to be with Allison you don't have to be." Stiles looked at him with a face so familiar Scott almost swore the dream was over. It was the look he gave people who didn't understand something he thought was so simple.

"My life's been planned out since before I was even born. Get good grades, join student council, be soccer captain, go to the lame university my dad went to, marry Allison and become mayor of Hayden Hills." Stiles shuddered. "And it wasn't like I never tried. I did once. Eighth grade. I was going to tell dad about how I couldn't be with Allison and how I really wanted Lyds but…"

"You chickened out?" Scott guess. Stiles shook his head. "Then what happened?" Stiles stared at his shoes, nonresponsive. After a few minutes of silence, a thought occurred to Scott. Stiles had ran at the thought of having sex with Allison. Which, of course, made sense now that Scott knew Stiles wasn't actually interested in her. But he _was _interested in Lydia. "Hey, you and Lydia...you haven't...you know…"

Stiles gave Scott another look. "I'm not _that _much of a dick. And to be completely honest, I'm offended by the accusation." Scott smiled and Stiles shook his head after smiling back. "I don't deserve to be her first. She should do that with someone she loves."

"She loves you." Scott stated obviously, without thinking. Stiles' eyes got wide and for a moment he stopped breathing. He slammed his eyes shut and slowly started to inhale again.

"No, she doesn't." Stiles denied. He shouldered his book bag and stood. "And if she did…"Stiles didn't finish but Scott could tell what he meant by the look on his face. Stiles would break up with Allison. Maybe even tell off his dad to be with her if he knew. But he was in denial, deep in it.

Scott didn't approve of cheating, not one bit. Still, Stiles was stuck between a rock and a hard pace. Telling mean t ruining his father's reputation and not telling meant he had to fake a relationship while the one he really wanted had to watch.

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. "Just treat her nice, alright?" Scott's eyebrows came together in confusion. "On the date." Stiles reminded him. Scott nodded. "And take her somewhere really open, you know, public wise. I can never take her to places like that. Like the beach. She likes the water."

Listening to Stiles advising him made Scott break. He couldn't do this. He could take Lydia on a date, not while she was dating his best friend. Even if they weren't necessarily friends here, Scott could see Stiles, _real_ Stiles, gushing on and on about how he would treat Lydia to the best date ever.

"_We'd get dinner."_ Scott remembered Stiles saying on a ride to school. _"And not like crappy, regular Applebee's shit. If I ever got the chance to go on a date with Lydia Martin I'd take her on a cruise dinner where she can like, see the ocean."_

By the time Scott was ready to tell Stiles that the date was off, he'd finally finished ranting and shouldered his book bag. He nodded a good bye and walked out the door.

Scott didn't approve of cheating, not one bit. However, he relented slightly when he realize that Stiles didn't either.

* * *

Scott walked into the hallway and paused when he felt a chill run over his body. It wasn't just a draft. it was bone chilling, freezing even. He reached to rub his hands over his arms and exhaled. His breath caused a billow of smoke to rise.

_What the hell…_ Scott looked away from the visible air coming out of his lungs and to the window where he expected to see his father's car. It was dark outside. How was that even possible? School had only ended fifteenth minutes ago. Stiles and he hadn't talked for _that_ long.

"Scott?" Scott turned around. No one was there. "Scott, can you hear me?"

"Stiles?" Scott walked down the hallway which seemed to grow longer and more narrow with each step. He recognized the voice and wandered to it. What was Stiles still doing at school?

"Scott." This voice was different. And closer. He could feel the heat coming from the voice, the only heat in the hall. "It's just a dream." Scott turned around to the body.

Deaton stood, his face serious. "Wake up."

Scott jolted up, colors blazing in front of his eyes. No sounds made sense and he flailed for something to grab hold of. His fist connected with something resembling a face and Scott heard his father groan.

He opened his eyes. He was in his room, the empty boxes still sitting in the corner. Raphael brought a hand up to his throbbing nose and sighed when his son started apologizing.

"Just needed to wake you up." he said. "Someone's here to see you." He stood from his stooped over position on the bed. "Don't make any plans tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Mayor's throwing a dinner party, the family's invited."

Scott now remembered the events that happened after his talk with Stiles. He'd driven home with his father, tried to talk to Jackson again and to no avail, and texted Allison that they could start training that day.

It wasn't going to be anything big. Just running raps and stretches. Nevertheless, Scott jumped out of bed as his father exited his room. He began to pack a bag with a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. He could shower at the gym.

The door opened and in stepped Lydia, not Allison. Scott paused and dropped his bag.

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to make sure you're not flaking out." Lydia admitted guiltily. She awkwardly looked for a place to sit then settled on the bed. "I was thinking tomorrow, around 2:50. There's this movie I really wanted to see."

"I can do tomorrow." Scott said. It was a bit of luck dealt to him that he had wanted to cancel the date and now he had a good reason. "My dad's making me go to this thing at the mayor's…" When he saw Lydia's face drop, he knew he'd made a mistake. He shouldn't have brought up anything that closely related to Stiles. "You should come with me."

"What?" Lydia asked.

_What?_ Scott asked himself. What in hell had possessed him to say that? The mayor _hated_ the Martinez family. Inviting them would probably start something he didn't have the strength to finish.

But Scott could see the look on Stiles' face when he saw her there. He'd always wanted to take her in public…

"Yeah, be my date." Scott said with renewed confidence. Lydia scoffed at herself, then smiled.

"Okay." she laughed at herself, then stood. "I should probably go. I have nothing to wear to an infamous fancy mayor party." She walked towards Scott, awkwardly raising her arms, then bringing them back.

"Were you going to hug me?'

"I thought better of it." Scott laughed and wrapped his arms around his friend, who stiffly followed suit. "This is weird isn't it?"

"Very." The two started to unravel their limbs from another as the door opened again.

Allison wandered in, a smile on her face and her hands covering her eyes.

"You better be fully clothed." she laughed before removing the hand. Her smile disappeared quickly at the sight of Lydia and Scott embracing. Scott jumped away from her and Lydia felt jealousy swirling in the center of her stomach. "Lydia." Allison nodded.

Lydia narrowed her eyes. "How do you know my name?"

"I talk about you." Scott shrugged, silently praying that the moment ended. The tension was so thick he could cut it with a knife, and boy, did he want to.

Lydia's eyes widened in surprise. "You do?"

"Not a lot." Allison quickly dismissed. "Only, you know, once or twice." The bitchy undertones of her voice cause Lydia to try and repress a sneer.

"Why are you here?"

"Scott and I are going to the gym." Allison smiled. "Just tutoring. We'll probably hang out later but you know." Allison shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. Lydia pinched her lips together.

"I was just checking to make sure our date was still on." Lydia said unabashed. "It is." She leaned over and gave Scott a giant hug, despite the how well the last one went. "See you later, Scotty."

_Scotty?_ he silently asked her with his eyes. Lydia responded with an eye roll and then walked out the door. She almost reminded him of real Lydia, if only for a moment. When she was gone. Allison's face was red and she huffed, causing the bang in front of her eyes to move into a more comfortable position.

"She's...something." Allison commented, trying to to make a rude comment.

"She is." Scott agreed, grabbing his bag. "Let's go."

* * *

Allison fell on the track nine times. On the tenth, Scott ran to her and crouched down to her level to help her up. She grabbed his hand and hoisted herself into a standing position, then wiped at invisible gravel on her shirt.

"Why is this not getting any easier?" she asked. She was genuinely upset now. She couldn't even run a lap without hurting herself or getting embarrassed. If she weren't such a klutz, she wouldn't feel intimidated by Lydia Martinez of all people. She wouldn't have Stiles running away from her when she offered sex. She'd have Scott all over her instead of with another girl.

"You just have to keep trying." Scott started but Allison cut him off. She stumbled to a bench by the track and flopped down on the hard seat. Scott sighed them followed after her. She was mortified when she felt tears stinging in her eyes. She quickly dragged them away with the back of her hand.

"I'm going to forever be stuck having to hide or take the long way no one can see me fall."

"No, you're not." Scott persisted. "You're not your clumsiness." When Allison looked up, he offered humor. "Besides, some people find it endearing."

Allison scoffed. "Not my boyfriend. He's been avoiding me." Or trying to distance himself, Scott realized. Maybe there was a method to Stiles' stupidity. He wasn't intending to hurt Allison but he would be hurting her more if he actually was there, making her think that they were going to, in fact, get married one day.

Having nothing to comfort her with other than the truth left Scott with a rough two options. He could tell her everything. Spill it all out. Or he could do what he did with reall Allison when she was in a bad mood.

Scott silently put his hand over Allison's and she slowly turned hers around. Holding hands. Allison was shocked when she realized she and Stiles never held hands. it was always making out in front of their fathers or people at school who would probably give word back to their fathers.

But that, holding hands where no one would ever see them, felt intimate to her, More intimate than anything she'd ever done with Stiles. Which was why, after a solid thirty seconds, Allison wrenched her hand out from under his and choked on her own spit while trying to say, "I have to use the restroom."

* * *

Scott walked to the sink and took a deep breath. It was all becoming too much, the secret, Allison… Not to mention the dream. It was uneasy and if he thought hard enough he could feel the coldness creeping into his skin. He could also hear the echos of Stiles and Deaton's voices.

_Scott, can you hear me? _

_This isn't a dream. _

_Scott? _

_Wake up._

Scott rand his hands under the water and splashed it up into his face. He just needed to be calmed down. Eventually he would get out of this dream and everything would be better.

Scott looked up and into the mirror above the sink.

Yellow. His eyes were a burning, bright yellow. He stumbled back and looked at the mirror as a whole before seeing that he wasn't the only reflection there.

Deaton stood behind him.

"You need to wake up Scott." Deaton advised. "For your own good." Scott turned around to face Deaton head on and ask him what was wrong. Why he was healing. What did he mean 'for his own good'? It wasn't just a dream.

But Scott was met with nothing and when he turned back to the mirror, his eyes were brown again, like nothing had even happened.

* * *

**AN: Boom baby! Another chapter down! This one took longer (blame distractions such as Tumblr and my inability to leave it) but I hope everyone liked it. Chapter 10 next!**


	10. I Can't See Without My Glasses!

Scott had managed to say goodbye to Allison and make his way home before what happened really set in. Deaton in the mirror, Stiles' voice in the hallway...Were they connections from the real world? Was this really _not_ a dream?

But how was that even possible? Scott got injured, he was having a coma. It could happen to anyone. _But not a werewolf,_ Scott reminded himself. It was improbable that someone who could heal as fast as Scott could be in a coma for this long.

It was Scott's first panic attack. He couldn't handle his thoughts and he could barely breathe without forgetting how to exhale. They kept getting stuck in his throat and his nose wasn't helping at all. His dizziness was as unnerving as his racing heart beat and he fell to the ground beside the sink. His chest hurt, almost as much as it hurt when he and Allison broke up.

_How did Stiles deal with this?_ He managed to think back to his friend who got them constantly when they were eight. Stiles could barely make to the bus stop without stalling in the middle of the street, gasping and falling to the sidewalk. _Count to ten, _Scott remembered.

He went through the numbers slowly, hoping that if he could calm his mind he could calm his heart. He ended up counting to 15, but it worked. Scott's world stopped spinning and his heart rate came back down as he passed out on to his bed.

The door burst open then. Lydia stormed in, hand on her hips and hair in it's usual state of frizzles. However, now she wore glasses. And not just regular glasses, either. The monstrosity on her face caused Scott to jolt up and squint his eyes at her in horror. He forgot to even ask why she was in his house.

"Look at me face." Lydia demanded. "Look at it! Do you see these glasses?"

"I can _only_ see those glasses." Scott sighed, retreating from the shock and falling back into his bed. "Why are you wearing those?"

"The woman in my house who claims to be my mother says she forgot to order my contacts. Forgot! She put the order in three days late,"

"Oh,"

"So I have to wear these until _Monday_."

"OH," Scott said, sitting back up. "But...I mean...What about the dinner party?" Lydia sat beside him on the bed and tried to hide her face in her hands. The glasses were so huge they made her head bounce back. She huffed in frustration and settled for resting her head on Scott's shoulder.

"That's why I'm here. I can't go tomorrow." Scott stood from the bed quickly and Lydia fell over, catching herself at the last minute. "Um, thanks for that?"

"You're letting something as little as glasses stop you from going on our date?"

"No, I'm letting something as _huge_ as the glasses keep me from going. Not to mention the fact that once Stiles sees them he'll think I'm even more of a freak than he does now."

Scott scoffed, "Stiles does _not_ think you're a freak." Lydia stared at him for a moment, then took the glasses off and tossed them beside her on the bed. She put her face in her hands. Her voice was muffled when it came though.

"He's never going to love me as much as he loves her." Scott blinked. That wasn't what he was expecting her to say.

"What?"

"You said it yourself." Lydia took away her hands and took a deep breath. "I'm just so girl on the side. I'm an _idiot._" Scott opened his mouth but Lydia stood, then wobbled slightly. "This is a complete waste of time! This date was never going to work anyways. I mean, how do we know that Stiles doesn't have a thousand girls he calls at night. He could be hiding notes in every girls locker." Scott almost erupted then. Even though Lydia wasn't Stiles' public girlfriend, he was sure Stiles didn't even do all that with Allison.

"Lydia, he loves you." Scott stated. If he'd said it at any other time in any other way Lydia would've ignored him. But he said it with such certainty that she stopped the middle of her rant and turned to face Scott head on.

"Then why is he doing this to me?" Scott had no answer for that one. Lydia nodded, as if she expected this all along. She picked up her glasses from off the bed and headed towards the door. "Exactly. I'm not going on this date Scott. I can't."

"Then do it for me!" Scott blurted. Lydia turned in the doorway, curious. "You were going for him. This time, go for me. It'll be _our_ date." It was amazing what Scott would do for his friend, even if he was a cheating bastard. When Scott got out of all this, Stiles owed him one. Yes, the _real_ Stiles. It wasn't like fake Stiles was going to show gratitude.

"You don't like me, not like that." Lydia shook her head. "It's amazing how all the boys in my life want her more than me."

"Don't think like that." The was the moment where Scott could imagine Lydia Martin slapping Lydia Martinez across the face. What would Lydia say to her? What advice would _real_ Lydia say? Scott stepped to Lydia in the doorway and took both of her hands. "Lydia, you're perfect and you of all people should know you don't need a boy to _think_ you're perfect. You can be amazing without dating the soccer captain, or being the popular French girl, or with amazingly huge glasses. In fact, the only thing that could make you _more_ perfect is going to a stupid dinner party with your friend because he's being forced to go and he'll look like a loser if he shows up with his mom as a date."

Lydia laughed. Scott took the glasses out of her hand and eased them on to her face, smiling. "So? You still gonna blow these brown eyes off?"

Lydia smiled. "Well, when you put it like _that_ how can I say no?"

* * *

Lydia stayed. She'd biked her way to Scott's house and he wasn't about to let her go back as the sun was setting. They settled in the living room. Scott flipping channels as Lydia flipped pages in magazines. While Scott looked for something interesting, he listened to Lydia go on about the things the next week of school would bring.

"I've got tutoring before school, and English paper I haven't even started on, an Algebra project-"

"Algebra project?" Scott stopped channel surfing and turned off the TV, wondering why it sounded so familiar.

"Yeah. You know algebra as in the class and project as in, you know, a project." _Couldn't have been summed up better._ Scott thought sarcastically. He must've been making a face because Lydia stuck out her tongue at him before flipping to another page. Suddenly, it dawned on him.

"Jackson!" Scott recalled. "I have to work on my project with Jackson!" He'd promised to help over the weekends. Now Jackson must've been completely pissed at him. Not only had Scott signed him up for a sport he didn't even want to play, now he ditched him for Allison and Lydia.

Lydia started to sit up. "Oh. Well, should I head out or-"

"No, it's getting dark. I'm not getting in trouble if you get yourself killed on the way." Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Please. Hayden Hills is, like, the safest city in California." Scott raised an eyebrow but Lydia showed no signs of joking. She got up off the couch and stretched while Scott raced into his room to grab his backpack. "Where you going?"

"You mean where are _we_ going." Scott corrected, opening up the sliding door at the back of the house. Lydia questionably followed him to the back yard. The door in the fence connected Scott's house to Jackson's and the light was on on the other side. When Scott opened the gate they saw Jackson kicking a soccer ball lazily. He kicked it up into the air and bounced it from one knee to the other loftily.

"I know you're there." Jackson said, not looking up from the soccer ball. Scott cringed.

"On a scale of one to ten, how mad are you?"

"Eleven and a half," Jackson called, but with a smile. He looked up and saw Lydia with him and completely lost all focus. The soccer ball fell to the ground with a thump. "Lydia!"

"Jackson White." Lydia said, tilting her head to the side. He was the only boy she'd ever gone on a date with. It'd gone horribly. That must've been a preview for the rest of her love life, she realized.

Jackson turned red. He got flashbacks of the date before his eyes. Being too nervous to hold her hand, spilling his Pepsi on her sweater...yeah, not his smoothest move.

"I didn't know you were here."

"I noticed." Lydia nodded, reminding Scott so much of the real Lydia he had to do a double take. When he did he saw her, Lydia with the flawless hair and piercing green eyes. She had her hands on her hips and turned to face Scott with worried eyes. "Are you okay?"

"What?"

"You've gotta wake up, Scott." Scott blinked rapidly until Lydia Martinez reappeared, waving her hands back in forth.

"Huh?"

Lydia laughed. "You've gotta wake up, Scott." Jackson was back to bouncing his soccer ball.

"Yeah, get your head outta your ass, McCall."

"Sorry," Scott said, shaking his head. "Let's just get started."

* * *

On Sunday, Allison called. In any other circumstance, this would've been normal but, obviously, things took a turn for the worse. Lydia's mother had told her that she'd be out late and that Scott could just drive her home when they were done at Jackson's. Only problem was they were never really "done at Jackson's."

The two boys had worked on their project for about an hour with Lydia offering her two cents while flipping channels before the TV stopped on something one could never ignore.

The screen went red and it was at this time that Lydia noticed the cables running from the TV to the computer at the opposite side of the room. Her hazel eyes widened behind the glasses (she decided they weren't _that_ hideous as long as she didn't care that much about the people seeing her in them) and she sat up on Jackson's bed.

"Jackson," she said slowly. "Is this what I think it is?" Jackson turned away from the computer he and Scott were working on, tossing a stress ball back and forth between hands.

"What? Netflix?" Scott immediately snapped out of his rare moment of focus.

"You have Netflix?" he asked. Jackson shrugged.

"I never use it. I mean, I don't watch TV, so when my mom got it I just ignored it." Lydia made a sound that managed to convey shock and disgust but wasn't really a gasp. It sounded more like an exclamation from a dying whale.

"You have Netflix and you don't use it to your advantage?" Jackson stared at her blankly. "White, this glorious device installed on your TV lets you access hours upon hours of romantic comedies, horror, and drama."

"...And that's a good thing?"

Scott rolled his eyes. "Basically, you can watch The Avengers, _Spider-man_, and _The Hunger Games_ back to back."

"...What's _The Hunger Games_?"

Scott and Lydia managed to start the movies and pop two bowls of popcorn in under fifteen minutes, needless to say. After finishing one movie they would start on another, each of them picking from different categories. Since Jackson had no idea what he was doing, Scott and Lydia dominated. He chose horror, causing Lydia to cower under the covers, and she chose romantic dramas, causing Scott to pretend he felt no emotion when one of the main characters died.

They weren't watching the clock but they were sure it was past 4 am before they all managed to fall asleep. So, when Allison called 8 hours later, Scott had easily forgotten about anything remotely connected to mayors and dinner parties.

He groggily fumbled his hand into his pocket and pulled out the vibrating phone. Jackson sat on the floor with his head propped up on the bed, snoring softly. Lydia was hugging a pillow instead of resting her head on it at Scott's side.

"Hello?" he yawned.

"Hey, Scott!" Allison chirped as if it was completely normal to be up at 12 pm on a Sunday - which, of course, it _wasn't_. "I was at Stiles' place today and his dad said that he invited you and _your_ dad."

Scott waited for her to continue. "And?"

"_And_," Allison scoffed. "You didn't tell me! We could totally ride together. I mean, if that's okay with you." she added. Scott rubbed at his eyes, trying to piece together her words with half his brain.

Lydia stumbled awake and tapped Scott on the arm.

"Who is that?" she asked, her voice carrying over to the receiver. "Oh, my God, is that my mom? She'll kill me if she found out I stayed the night!" Lydia quickly let go of her pillow and stood on the floor, looking around for her phone.

"Was that _Lydia_!" Allison tried to say it in the form of a question. Allison failed.

"Yeah, why?" Scott yawned. Lydia turned around, walked over to Jackson and smacked him to consciousness.

"Wake up!" she yelled. She turned to Scott. "Can you drive me home? Like, _now_?"

"Hey, Allison I'll call you back." He said tiredly, looking around for his keys.

"What's happening?" Jackson asked, standing and rubbing the back of his head where Lydia had struck him. Lydia was frantically running around the room grabbing her things. She managed to pull her ratty hair into a ponytail.

"My mom's happening! my mom, who expected me home last night, is most definitely happening! If she even finds out that I _know_ two boys, let alone spent the night with them-"

"Calm down, Lydia." Jackson stretched his arms wide. "It's not like you're dating one of us or something." Lydia and Scott exchanged looks. Jackson blushed. "Oh, well, then…"

"My glasses." Lydia felt around on her face, as if they would magically appear in front of her eyes. "Please tell me I remembered to take off my glasses before I went to sleep."

"Lydia, I can barely remember what we were watching before we went to sleep. Was it _the Shining_?" Jackson asked. Lydia thumped him in the chest before throwing this covers onto the floor.

"Where are my keys?" Scott asked, foolishly stumbling around the room.

"Where are my glasses?" Lydia turned and grabbed Scott by the collar, shaking him. "How am I supposed to see?"

Scott stumbled. "Your vision seems just fine to me." She scoffed and let him go. Sure, she knew where the objects were but everything was blurry, one object mixing with another. She didn't know her glasses were right under her foot until she brought it down to the floor with a stomp and heard them breaking.

Jackson cringed while Scott hissed. "That doesn't sound good." Lydia let out a sob of frustration.

"Just take me home." she demanded. Scott eventually found the keys and Jackson picked up the pieces of her glasses for her. He held them out like a present. She huffed, "What am I supposed to do with that?"

Jackson scoffed. "More than I'll do with it." She angrily took the pieces from him. "There's no way I'm going to the mayor's party blind like this."

"You're going to that?" Jackson asked. Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Why? You got invited?" Jackson turned red again.

"I'm kitchen staff." Scott watched his friend cringe with sorry brown eyes. He started to say something when Lydia grabbed his arm and dragged him to the car, muttering on and on about how much she hated her life.

* * *

Lydia wasn't grounded but she was faced with punishment. As soon as Lydia mentioned the dinner party her mother shut her down. She called Scott with the news. He wanted to tell her that it was only because of her mother and Stiles' father. That there was bad blood between the families. However, if there was anyone who needed to tell that to Lydia it was Stiles and he could only do that if she went to the party that night.

"Okay," Scott said, looking at the tux his father had hung on his closet door. "The party starts at 7 which means we've got," He checked the clock. "Four hours to figure out how to sneak you out the house while you're legally blind."

"Not anymore." Lydia's voice sighed through the speaker. "Mom got the contacts after all. She just had to weasel them out of the guy at the shop." Scott looked through the multiple colored ties his mother had showed him. "But there's no way I'm getting out of this house."

"What color is your dress?" Scott asked.

"Purple." Lydia laughed. She thought for a moment. "Who were you talking to this morning?"

"I was talking to someone this morning?" Scott asked back, trying to recall what she was talking about.

"Yeah, on the phone. Your talking woke me up." Scott thought back and remembered the vibrating phone in his pocket, and the way Allison's voice changed when she heard Lydia in the background. _But why would it matter?_ he thought. _Lydia was just saying…_

Scott gasped. "I gotta call you back!"

"What? But I-"

"I call you later, I promise." He pressed the red button and hovered over Allison's contact information. What was he supposed to say? Allison and he weren't dating and Lydia and Scott were, technically. But Scott didn't want her to think of him that way. He was new in town and already had a girl talking about spending the night with him.

"Scott?" Scott's head shot up at the sound of Deaton's voice. No one was in the room. "Scott, can you hear me?"

"Dr. Deaton? Where are you?" Scott dropped the phone and turned to one of the mirrors, looking at his reflection. Only he was there, looking worried as was per usual these days.

"You need to watch the moons, Scott."

"The what?"

"The moons. You've only got three and then you're stuck there in your own head for good." Scott tried to follow along, but he was already lost. "You've got to change them back to normal. Change the people around you back to normal, and _you'll_ change back to normal. Change your pack before the third moon."

"What does all of that even mean?"

"Scott, who are you talking to?" Melissa opened the door and Scott turned around from the mirror, a tie in each of his hands. He hadn't even realized he'd grabbed on to them while Deaton was speaking.

"No one." Scott said quickly. His mother raised an eyebrow and Scott held up the two ties. "Just wondering which shade of purple. Lydia and I want to match." Melissa leaned a hip against the doorway and crossed her arm.

"Well, have you called Lydia and asked her?"

"No. That's a good idea, though." Melissa laughed and shook her head, closing the door behind her as she left. Scott turned back to the mirror, checking the monthly calendar beside it to confirm his suspicions.

Written on the Sunday slot was _Dinner Party_ scribbled in Scott's hand writing and right beside it was the print that came with the calendar, marking that same night as a full moon.

* * *

**AN: I feel like a jerk for not updating so long. I feel like a person who puts people through misery. Basically, I feel like Jeff Davis. I hope the extra thousand words are just about enough and I've also started on the next chapter (Dinner Party! Yay!) already.**

**Chapter 11 is where I think the story really starts and since I know I probably won't be able to update that tonight I'll try for tomorrow. Remember to review any questions so I can answer them next chapter!**


	11. Lettuce Rain and Poppers

Scott looked down at the freshly cut grass beneath his feet. It had just rained, leaving the green moist and disgusting. Small patches of brown mud rose up from it and Scott shook some off his shoes before looking back up, _way_ up. "You're gonna have to jump."

"What?" Lydia asked. She sat halfway out the window of her bedroom and every word was a whisper as not to alert her mother. The purple dress wrapped around her body was large and she held most of it in her hand as she tried to hoist her other foot outside.

"Jump. You have to jump."

"I heard what you said!" Lydia whispered angrily, trying not to flash him while bringing the other leg around. "You can't be serious. It never occurred to you to bring a ladder?"

"In _my_ car? I can barely fit in there myself, Lydia." She snorted in response then looked back into her room with wide eyes. "Lyds, come on. I'll catch you."

Lydia held in her usual response whenever people called her that nickname, which was a simple 'Don't call me that'. Only Stiles could, a rule she came up with during the ninth grade when her mother tried to call her that to sound cool. She and Stiles didn't have many things to themselves- that name was all.

Instead Lydia ignored it, because now she had friends, and Scott was her friend, which meant he could give her a nickname. And when a friend asks you to jump out a window so he can sneak you to a party to make your secret boyfriend jealous, you jump out a window so he can sneak you to a party to make your secret boyfriend jealous. At least, she hoped that's what you were supposed to do, anyways.

She never slipped from his grasp for a second. Even more miraculously, her dress didn't get hurt in the process. Scott's arms held her from under her knees and around her back. Lydia smiled.

"You're stronger than you look." Scott smiled back, thinking of all the things she didn't know about him. Would he have to tell her? After all, he wanted to tell someone. Just one person who could help him with all the crazy.

In reality, that was Stiles but he was, obviously, off the list. Lydia, however, was quickly filling in his place as best friend while the world was spinning out of control. He'd tell her, he decided. _Just maybe not now._ Jackson came to the fence just as Scott finished this thought.

"What's taking so long…" He stared at the two for a moment, then raised an eyebrow. "Do you need a moment?" Lydia glared at him, then tugged at Scott's arm.

"Put me down."

* * *

Jackson used the back entrance when they got there. Waiters were supposed to be ignored, according to him who got the rules from Mayor Stilinski. Apparently, walking through the front door gained too much attention. Jackson waved goodbye as he walked around, leaving Scott and Lydia at the car.

"We've got 30 minutes until it starts." Scott pointed out, noticing Lydia's look. She was staring at the door with pinched lips and glassy eyes, afraid. They had to drop Jackson off early so the time was theirs.

"No, let's get this over with." Lydia opened the passenger door, then shuffled herself and the dress out. Scott came around and offered her an arm jokingly. She accepted it with an eye roll and the two made their way to the porch.

"You know, you really do look good." Scott told her. It was Lydia's first attempt at makeup and even then it was only lips stick instead of Chap Stick and mascara that took her hours to put on because she kept crying and worrying over the fact that she could poke an eye out.

The hair, large, frizzy, and with a mind of its own, was too untamable to be kept down so she smoothed it out with a lot of product and pushed it back with a head band. She still looked bad in her eyes but she also thought she thought she looked better.

"You trying to make me fall in love with you?" Lydia smiled.

Scott laughed. "Is it working?"

"Oh, totally. You're lucky we're in public or things would be going down."

"Nice to know I've got something to look forward to."

"Yup." Lydia tried to keep the joke up but when she sent a look over to him, he waggled his eyebrows suggestively and she was off. She doubled over as he rang the doorbell, the laughter making her forget about the fact that there was danger on the other side.

After trying to ignore her, Scott admitted himself to smile which gradually fell into laughter, matching hers until they had to support themselves on one another. Lydia tried to steady herself by placing a hand on both of his shoulders. She still ended up teetering to the side, making Scott rush to grab her waist.

The door opened to Allison, a wide smile on her face which started to fade when she saw the two standing there. Scott's eyes widened and his laughter stopped. He held Lydia off to his side but she kept one hand on his shoulder, circling around his back in a one arm hug.

"Hey, Scott," Allison manage to get out. It took more effort than she thought it would. Scott immediately felt the urge to explain himself even though he did nothing wrong. Besides, blurting "We're virgins" wasn't socially acceptable since Scott technically wasn't, even if Lydia was. And even then, yelling you sexual activity at parties was on the don't list.

"Allison, hi." Scott smiled. "I'm sorry about that call earlier. I was really tired and I didn't even know what I was saying an-"

"Lydia?" Stiles was helping with trays of food, all of which fell from his hands at the sight of his two girlfriends standing at the front door. Lydia thought that the moment would go smoothly. Stiles would be shocked and she would smile, as if the situation didn't affect her in the slightest. That was not what happened.

"Stiles!" Lydia exclaimed back. Her eyes were wide and she suddenly felt..._ugly_. She was standing right next to Allison Armor, French, gorgeous, Allison Armor. The same Allison whose eyes wandered down to Scott and Lydia's arms wrapped around one another. Stiles did the same, his brown eyes abandoning shock for envy.

The two immediately let go of one another. Allison looked up to Stiles at her side.

"Have you two met before?" Stiles then remembered the platter of food he'd split at their feet.

"Wha...Um, no, I was just surprised to see her here." He said the last part accusingly, his eyes narrowing at Scott who tried to smile in response.

"Yeah, me too." Allison said, trying to sound cheerful. If she couldn't beat them, she could join them, she thought. Grabbing Lydia's free hand she led her to the table, an idea forming in her head. "You can sit across from me!"

Scott, Stiles, and Lydia all clearly objected, easily told by the looks on their faces. Still, Allison tugged as if she didn't notice. Lydia followed her into the large house. When Scott tried to do the same Stiles blocked him out and pushed him back on to the porch.

"You brought her to my house? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Scott frowned. "We're on a date. It's a party. Nothing's wrong with me." He walked into the house behind the girls, leaving Stiles alone on the porch. He stared after him, wanting to punch Scott and himself for letting it get to this.

"Who the hell made this mess?" Mayor Stilinski roared by the doorway. Stiles cringed.

* * *

Allison had to sit between her parents, who fussed over her and patted her head like she was a trophy they'd just won. It was clear that it annoyed her but she ignored it, sipping on her water until the food came out.

She put the cup back down and smiled at Lydia across from her even though it felt fake. No, it was most definitely fake. Stiles could sense it from his seat which was on Lydia's right with his father. Scott sat at her other side, fumbling with the napkin on his empty plate while his parents sat at the other end of the table.

"So, Lydia," Allison said with her smile, as Stiles took a sip from his own cup, trying to ignore the tension. "Why did you decide to be a bitch?" Stiles spit the water back up into his cup, coughing. Scott's brown eyes widened and Lydia only stared. "Witch!" Allison corrected herself. "I meant witch. You know, when we were kids in that play together. You were wicked witch of the west, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Lydia blushed, knowing fully well that Allison hadn't made a mistake the first time. "Well, we had to take drama class and it was either her or Toto."

"Oh, I think you would've made an impressive dog." Allison countered back, her voice still polite. Her parents continued fiddling with her, picking off invisible lint and proofing her hair, as if she were a doll, ignoring her rude comments.

Lydia exhaled deeply. "Sure." Her voice was wavy, the tears already starting to make her eyes glisten. Stiles reached for her just as she turned to Scott and kissed him on the cheek, shocking the both of them. "I'll be right back, Gotta go to the lady's room" Allison seemed upset about the kiss but she was otherwise proud of herself as her mother flattened a napkin on her lap.

"Allison!" Stiles scolded.

"What?" she said innocently. "I was being friendly. It was a joke!"

"It wasn't funny."

"Since when do you care about funny?" Allison scoffed. "The last time you laughed was 2004." Stiles backed down, ignoring her eyes. Allison cringed, remembering how hard the year his mother left was. "I'm sorry." Scott looked at the two with new eyes.

They weren't just boyfriend and girlfriend if they were barely that. They were friends, which made it easier to hurt one another. Alison turned to Scott with apologetic eyes. "I'll go talk to her." She stood and walked after Lydia.

Scott then noticed Stiles' father, sitting calmly beside him. He was watching everything, and though he had a smile on his face it was fake like Allison's, maybe even faker. He'd seen Lydia next to Stiles, seen the way he'd reached for her when she was about to cry. And he was angry.

Scott also noticed how many other kids from school were at the party. He recognized Crystal from gym, and even Danny sat with his own family on the opposite end of the long table. Waiters started bringing out salad and Scott quickly caught Jackson's eye.

"Where's Lydia?" he mouthed. Scott searched for a way to explain what had happened in a way that didn't seem obvious to all the other people at the table. Danny took advantage of Jackson's concern to slip his foot from under the table as Jackson walked by.

He fell completely, the tray of food flying from his hand just like it did with Stiles at the door. Only this time it was worse. The silver plate went soaring and with it, the food.

Lettuce fell like rain, hitting everyone on the far side of the table, including Allison's parents. Melissa and Raph hid their laughter in one another's shoulders, trying to seem indifferent, yet shocked like the rest of the guests.

Scott was happy Allison had left. He knew her parents wouldn't be able to let her leave for a second if all their hard work on her appearance wasted away with a bowl of salad thrown on her outfit.

Danny and his friends found it hilarious, their laughter only stopping when their parents hushed them after a few moments. Jackson stood from the ground, face red in embarrassment and anger. Scott half expected him to choke Danny out.

"Stiles," Came a commanding voice. Mayor Stilinski tried to appear amused by the event but he failed. He just looked really pissed off. "Foyer. Now." He stood and stalked off. Stiles hesitantly stood afterward, then followed.

The party resumed as if nothing had happened, the waiters trying to pass out food and clean the mess simultaneously. Scott tapped his mother on the shoulder.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." he lied, walking the way Stiles and his father had exited.

"What the hell was that?" Stilinski yelled. "Huh? What _was_ that?" He paced in the center of the separate room while Stiles stood in the corner, unmoving.

"They were just being idiots, Dad," Stiles said monotone. "It was a joke."

"A joke? They made me look like a dumb ass, your _friends_ who you said wouldn't cause a problem." He stopped pacing to glare at his son. Stiles looked up from the floor at to his father's cold eyes.

"And they won't cause anymore, I promise." Stiles swore. His father turned on him quickly.

"'You promise', that's all you got? You worthless piece of shit, always filled with your promises. You promise your friends won't make a scene, you promise to stop seeing that bitch-"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Stiles denied it quickly, his father's face getting redder by the minute. The Mayor cornered his son, glaring down at him with a scowl. Scott stepped forward, not knowing what to do.

"You think I'm an idiot? You get the McCall kid to bring her as a date just so you can what? Meet her when all this is done?" Stiles looked back down at his feet.

"I don't like Lydia, Dad. Okay? That was the third freakin' grade, let it go."

"Don't tell me to do _shit_ it my own house!" He grabbed Stiles by the shoulders and shoved him into the wall behind his so hard the paintings on the wall shook. "Who do you think you are, telling me what to do?"

"I'm sorry."

"Damn right you are." Another slam. Scott winced but Stiles remained with the same calm he had when the conversation first started, his voice still in one even tone.

"_I'm sorry. I'm an idiot, okay? I was just jealous of you and Scott."_ Scott backed away, thumping his ears at the sound of Allison's voice. The scene in front of him played on mute, Stiles letting himself get slammed against the wall again until he finally got a fist to the stomach, doubling over.

"_Jealous? You're jealous of _me_?" _Lydia asked back unconvincingly. Scott thumped his head again, holding his ears while backing away, trying to lose the situation in front of him, watching his friend get hit again and again.

"_It's just...Stiles. We haven't really been as close anymore and you and Scott, well, you seem...close."_ Scott could hear the lie but he couldn't hear Stile and his dad. Was Stiles asking him to stop, was he asking for help? Was he saying _anything_?

Why couldn't Scott hear? Since when did heightened hearing have a preference on what noise it picked up? Stiles slid on the wall to the ground, and his dad delivered a kick.

_It's not real._ Scott reminded himself. _Nothing's real. It's not happening._ Stiles winced as his father stood over him, saying something Scott couldn't hear.

"_You and Stiles are close. Closer than he is with me, anyways."_ Was she going to tell Allison? It wasn't exactly the best timing, Scott was sure Stiles would agree.

"_Well, he doesn't know you that well yet. You should start sitting with us. You know, at lunch?"_

"_No, I sit alone."_

"_But you'll have Scott."_

Scott backed away as Stiles' dad wiped his nose and turned away, heading up the stairs Scott didn't even know were there. Stiles stayed on the ground, eye closed, breathing deeply.

_It's not real._ Scott told himself, forcing himself to back away. Stiles looked up, opening his eyes at Scott. He said something, not that Scott could hear it.

"_I sit alone."_ Lydia repeated in Scott's head.

"_You'll have _me_ then."_ Allison responded. Scott's ears started ringing, Allison and Lydia's conversation fading away being replaced by Stiles' weak voice.

"Don't...tell."

"Are you _serious_?" Scott yelled. The anger exploded inside Scott's body, raising his body temperature by what felt like fifty, if not a hundred.

"Shut up!" Stiles hushed him. Scott's breathing quickened. Stiles' begging only making him angrier. "You can't tell any- what's wrong with your eyes?" Scott slammed his eyes shut, knowing they were turning to a bright yellow. Was he going to change? Would Stiles be the first to know in this world as well as the other one. "I won't tell if you won't."

Scott opened his eyes again.

"What?"

"Look, whatever the hell you are, I don't care. I won't say anything if you don't tell them about my dad."

"But-"

"You can't say anything!" Scott felt his heart rate going down as he watch his friend struggle to get off the floor. "Please?"

Scott left the room.

* * *

He was able to calm himself in the bathroom, splashing water into his face to calm down . _Stiles knows,_ he thought. Well, Stiles didn't _know_ but he knew enough. He knew Scott wasn't human. Would he hold it over his head as blackmail?

No, he wouldn't, not when Scott knew about his dad. Mr. Stilinski, the same man who used to pick the boys up from school was, in this world, a monster. No wonder Stiles didn't accept Lydia. In fact, Scott was shocked he could accept anyone.

If Scott had to change his pack, did he have to make Stiles a nobody like he used to be? Then again, Stiles had recently come into some fame. He'd won the lacrosse game last year and since then no one thought of him as the weak link anymore. He was strong.

_You haven't made a joke since 2004._ Scott remembered Allison saying. Was the key to make Stiles more like real Stiles, more fun loving? He was still saddened by his mother's death but he hadn't let that dominate his life. The fake Stiles was still hurt by it, obviously. He had the constant reminder of his mother being gone with every fist that his father shoves at his stomach.

And Allison, what about Allison. All in all, she seemed pretty much the same. Sure, at the dinner table she was rude but she went to apologize right after. Lydia's problem was obvious. Not only was she at the bottom of the totem pole, she had the confidence and voice of a mouse. Was that the solution? Could he just switch Lydia and Stiles' places and he'd be on his way back home?

He'd forgotten about Jackson. Jackson wasn't as much of a jerk as he was in the real world but he was pretty much the same, Scott assumed. He'd never really known Jackson that well. The first year they met by the twist of fate he was just a jock with a bad attitude, the second a kanima that didn't exactly feel like discussing his feelings. How could Scott turn fake Jackson back to real Jackson when he didn't know who real Jackson was in the first place?

He needed to get out of the bathroom. His mother was probably wondering what was taking so long.

Scott came back to a scene too normal for comfort after what had just happened. Mayor Stilinski was gone, but Stiles sat at the table, eating his food and trying to hide his wincing whenever he leaned forward to eat off his plate.

Allison's parents had alternated between picking at her and eating. They were also coaching her, making sure her elbows never hit the table and she brought the food to her, not the other way around. Her mother lifted her chin up and said, "Posture," stonily.

Allison smiled brightly in response and continued not to taste a single thing on her plate since her family was getting in the way. Still, she showed no signs of annoyance, acting as if this happened every day.

"Dancing comes after eating." she told Lydia excitedly. Lydia looked up from her food and offered a weak smile back, her eyes still tinted with red. The mascara was all gone now and she'd pulled all of the crazy hair to one shoulder while she ate. Allison turned to Stiles but her father quickly brought her head back to center. Allison continued anyways. "We should get the DJ to play Poppers."

Scott had no idea what that meant but Stiles allowed himself to chuckle despite the pain it caused him. Scott sat back in his seat and saw Lydia and Stiles holding hands under the table, Stiles thumb running over her skin comfortingly. Scott ignored it, focusing on his food.

"You don't think we're a little old for that?" Stiles asked.

"What's Poppers?" Lydia asked. Allison seemed so happy she would've bounced in her seat if it weren't for the hands that restricted her.

"When we were six-"

"Don't tell the story!" Stiles interrupted. Allison ignored him, her eyes growing brighter at the chance to humiliate her boyfriend and best friend.

"When we were six, Stiles used to run around in his underwear to this song called Poppers and we ended up making this horrible dance routine to it. We did it for the talent show in fourth grade, remember?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Stiles said quickly. "In fact, the word 'popper' is now eliminated from my vocabulary along with 'Allison', the girl who vowed never to bring up that damned song after we got laughed off stage."

"Off the same stage that you claimed to have no idea about?"

"Shut up."

"What did I miss?" Scott asked. Lydia turned to him and sighed so he leaned forward, only speaking to her. "Are you okay?"

"No," Lydia said. "It was easier to hate her when she was a bitch. Now she's so..._nice_. It doesn't fit what I know about her."

"What _do_ you know about her?"

Lydia hesitated. "Nothing." Stiles shifted in his seat and his side was slightly exposed. A new bruise was forming, the color causing Lydia's eyes to widen. "How the hell did you get that?"

"Soccer." Stiles answered without hesitation, his eyes darting to Scott, then Allison, who was trying to eat her salad around her father's hand.

* * *

Allison had convinced the DJ to play Poppers, which turned out to be a man singing indecipherable words while sounds went off randomly in the background. Allison laughed the entire way through while Stiles frowned. Scott didn't know if the frowning was due to the ache when he moved or the embarrassment that came with the dance.

The two held each others hands, twisting, pulling and jumping, until the song ended. Allison wrapped her arms around him laughing uncontrollably while everyone clapped.

"They are really cute together." Lydia admitted. She and Scott sat at the tables on the other end of the dance floor, watching. Allison gave Stiles a quick kiss on the lips. "They love each other." Scott watched her as she stared at the two. Her face showed longing, that she wanted to be the one laughing with Stiles on the dance floor. Scott stood and held out his hand as a slow song came on.

"Dance?" Lydia looked up at him and smiled in thanks, prepared to decline. Scott saw it on her face and interrupted before she had the chance. "You can't say no! We're dating and in love and whatnot."

He led her to the center of the floor where Stiles and Allison had stopped laughing and were simply stepping from side to side, speaking lowly. Scott wanted to use his hearing to see what was being said but he couldn't. He wanted to avoid using the hearing ever again after what'd happened the last time.

Scott placed his arms at Lydia's waist and she wrapped her own around his neck. She breathed deeply, looked to Stiles and Allison, and then turned back.

"This is weird. _I'm_ weird. Everyone here's so...attractive and formal and I snuck out of a window to get here and I wasn't even invited."

"Not weird." Scott corrected. "Think of it as normally challenged."

Lydia glared at him. "That doesn't sound any better." Scott smiled down at her and she laughed. "Whatever." Scott took one of her hands and spun her around slowly, making her giggle again. "What was that for?"

"If you want to belong, be normal, just try grabbing their attention." he said. He pulled her close then smirked. "I'm going to dip you."

"Please don't," she squeezed her eyes shut and prayed for the best. She felt herself get lower to the ground then sighed when she was upright again. She opened her eyes. "Never do that again."

"I could do that thing in _Dirty Dancing_." It was one of the movies they'd watched on their Netflix spree the night before. Jackson went to sit at the chair and tripped on the bowl of popcorn. Lydia laughed at the memory.

"No, you could _fail_ at that thing in _Dirty Dancing_."

"Are you doubtful in my ability to dance dirtily?"

"One hundred percent."

"You've started a war." Scott said, replacing his hands on her waist and beginning to pick her up. She swatted at him and the two continued bickering as he held her above ground and spun her in a circle. People sitting on the sidelines laughed and Stiles and Allison moved closer, pretending it was on accident.

Allison's hip bumped into Scott's and she smiled. "Sorry." she lied. Scott set Lydia back on the ground. Allison turned to Stiles. "I think we should switch partners."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "My dancing not sufficient enough?"

"You dance like every move you make hurts you physically." Allison joked. Lydia and Stiles glanced at one another, then Stiles looked to Scott. It looked like Stiles' bruises were yet another secret kept from Allison. "Besides, I think you should get to know Lydia." Allison let go of Stiles' hands and turned to Scott, holding out her palm and wiggling her eyebrows, much like Scott had done to Lydia in the front yard.

Scott laughed and took her hand and the two swayed as Stiles and Lydia stood awkwardly at their sides. Lydia looked up at him expectantly, but Stiles ran a hand through his hair, scratching the back of his head. His dad might not have been there but other were. People talked and they would blab right to the mayor about his son dancing with the white trash Martinez girl.

Stiles walked away and, after staring after him for thirty seconds, Lydia turned the opposite direction. "Why doesn't he like her?" Allison asked Scott.

"What?"

"Stiles doesn't like Lydia. I mean, he doesn't hate her but he definitely doesn't like her." Allison turned her large brown eyes to Scott's and sighed. "I invited her to our lunch table. I just...I feel really bad about what I said."

Scott and Allison turned as the song ended and another began. More couples left and came but the two remained.

"I know." Scott nodded.

"It's just…" Allison shook her head and stopped dancing, taking her arms from around his neck.

"What?" Scott looked into her eyes. Was she going to say what he thought she was going to say? Allison told him she wouldn't cheat but if she knew that Stiles was cheating, then would she? Scott would've done anything to hold her again. "Just what?"

Allison shook and then laughed at herself. She took a step forward and put her arms back around Scott.

"Don't, like, let this get to your head or anything." She hid herself behind her hair, looking down at her shoes. Scott went to push the dark locks behind her ear, an instant reflex from whenever he could do it without thinking.

She looked back up at him and realized they were suddenly closer than she thought. She fisted her hands behind his neck and bit her lip, unsure of where she was going with this and if she wanted to stop. Scott turned to looked back at the rocks suddenly formed around his neck and caught sight of Stiles and Lydia.

Lydia stood on the way of a hallway slightly cut off view. The lights of the party didn't reach there but he didn't need them. She leaned against the wall in her fancy dress with her head in her hands, sobbing for the second time that night.

Stiles had just found her. Looking around for any witnesses, he stepped towards her and said something. He could tell if she responded or not but Stiles grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her face, replacing them with his lips.

Scot quickly turned Allison around so that her back was facing the two. "What? What's wrong?" she asked. She looked around and Scott found himself imitating her illaudable parents. He grabbed her by her chin and steered her back to him. But like with her mother and father, Allison treated it as if she were used to being navigated.

"What? Nothing. Nothing's wrong. What were you saying before? About something getting to my head?" Scott closed his eyes and focused his hearing, knowing he would regret it.

He heard conversations around him clearly, but the important one, the one with Stiles and Lydia, was coming in as static in the background of a radio station.

"_What are you doing?"_ he heard Lydia ask.

"_I'm sorry."_ Was all he said in response. And not just once, but over and over again. _"I'm sorry."_

"I-I was saying that, um…" Allison stumbled over her words, then sighed. She closed her eyes and lowered her head to his chest, breathing him in. "I mean, I know you just moved here but...you just seem _really_ familiar."

Scott looked down at her. She was completely oblivious to what she just said. What that how it would work? Getting them back to normal would make them remember? No, that was stupid. Besides, Scott hadn't even done anything yet.

"_I just don't know why we have to keep it a secret."_

"_No, Lydia, don't. You can't, and I know you're probably going to anyways, but you can't."_

"_Can't what?"_

"Familiar how?" Scott asked, testing out his theory. If it was something random, her remembering, then it was definitely as sign that he was getting closer to waking up. Allison released her fists and Scott tugged her closer.

"It just feels like I've known you for a long time." Allison said. "Is that weird?" Scott shook his head.

"_You can't break up with me. Not now."_ Scott looked up to see Stiles and Lydia with their forehead pressed together. She had her hands at his waist and his were at her face, wiping away all the tears. She looked up at him crazily.

"_Why would I break up with you? I love you."_ Stiles had denied it whenever Scott told him but now there was no other way around it. Stiles stared down at Lydia and kissed her again in the shadows.

"I think I'm starting to fall for you, Scott." The rest of Stiles and Lydia's conversation be damned. Scott looked down at Allison, who was holding her breath and was looking up at him scared. "I know. It's horrible because you're dating Lydia and I love Stiles. I mean, I _love_ Stiles but… I feel like-like it's wrong for some reason. I mean, my parents and his dad...And Stiles and I hardly ever talk anymore because his dad's always grounding him and he leaves early every time we go out."

"I don't think you're falling for me, Allison." Scott said, finding her eyes. "You're probably just worried about Stiles."

"Scott, Stiles is _gone._ Okay? He _left_ he is _always. Leaving_." Allison put her head back on his chest. "I know it's not fair and I know it's wrong but can you just stop talking to her? Please?"

Scott blinked. "Who? Lydia?" Scott's words were coming out before he could even think them through. "But she's my best friend." Allison and Scott stopped dancing.

"And Stiles is mine." Allison looked him in the eye. "But it's not just me. You feel it, too?" Scott stared at her. What was he supposed to say? Was this the time you tell a girl she's being cheated on? Was this the time you admitted your true feelings for a girl? He'd taken too long. Allison took back her arms and let them rest on his chest in between the,. "I'm an idiot."

"No, I feel it, too." Scott said. Allison took a shaky breath and Scott found himself wondering. Was this how it happened with Stiles and Lydia? Did they try to fight it off? If it was, look how well it ended for them! They could only be with one another in dark corners.

Scott looked back to the hallway to find both of them gone. His ear could pick up any more of their familiar static. "What are we going to do?" Wasn't that the golden question. What _could_ Scott do about anything he was going through? He could try to wake up, go back to his real pack where none of this was happening.

"We're gonna go to school tomorrow." Scott said. Allison looked at him in confusion. "You'll see me in biology, I'll help you in P.E., and we'll sit together at lunch..." Allison rolled her eyes.

"Don't get me started on P.E." she groaned jokingly. "What are we doing next? Jump rope? Dodge ball?"

"Archery." Scott told her. Allison raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to trust _me_ with a bow and arrow."

Scott nodded. "I trust you period."

* * *

**AN: HAHAHA! I did it! Great Scott, that was more than 5500 WORDS, GUYS! Maybe I should've cut this in half but you know what? I'm not gonna! Consider it two chapters at once as an apology for such a late update last chapter.**

**This was really weird, fun, and awkward to write. I know there are a LOT of mistakes but betas make me uncomfortable so just review them and I'll try to go back and fix them all!**

**I really hoped you guys liked the chapter since this is basically the end of part one. Review or PM any questions!**


	12. This is Why We Hate Mondays

"I'm going to kill Danny," Jackson stated on Monday morning. He said it so surely that Scott was forced to take him seriously. They entered the school hallways, making their way to Biology.

"Just for tripping you?"

"It wasn't just a trip. Thanks to him I had to clean up all the mess, became a laughing stock, and the mayor fired me." Jackson growled. "Now I'm a joke _and_ jobless."

Scott shrugged. "It could be worse." Down the hallway, students ran to their lockers and stared in wonder at the soccer players, who were strutting as if they owned the place. Well, technically, they kind of did own the place, but that wasn't the point. The season hadn't even started up yet, what with Coach missing two players.

A light bulb turned on in Scott's head. "You know the best way to get back at Danny?" Jackson raised an eyebrow. "Join the soccer team."

"I thought we already agreed that I should only interact with the soccer team when their beating me up after school."

"No, _you_ agreed." Jackson rolled his eyes and they both turned into the classroom. Not many people were there, including Allison, Stiles, or Lydia. Still, popular people stood in front of Derek's empty desk, chatting about nothing.

Scott and Jackson walked to his desk and Scott sat beside him, deciding to move back to his real seat after he'd proven his point. If Jackson joined the team, he'd be great and then he'd become popular. That was one less problem Scott had to deal with.

"How would joining the team affect Danny?" Jackson asked. Scott stared like it was obvious.

"Jackson, you're good, I mean, _really_ good." Scott persuaded. "If you go to tryouts today, you'll make the team and Hayden won't ever lose a game, not with you, Danny, me, _and _Stiles. You might even make captain." Jackson raised an eyebrow. "Okay, well, maybe _co_-captain."

Jackson considered it. If he joined, that would mean that he would stop getting beat up after school. That was most definitely a plus. On the other hand, being in sports would mean he'd be getting a lot of unwanted attention.

"I don't know…" he muttered. Scott was relentless.

"Just think of Danny's face when you score the winning goal."

Jackson smiled. "I'm in."

* * *

Lydia was elated the entire class. Whenever Scott asked about it she just shook her head. Lydia's eyes met Stiles' multiple times as class went on and Scott knew. Lydia was starting to have concerns about her relationship with Stiles and he cleared them all up at the party last night.

Scott wondered how often that happened. Did Stiles intervene every time Lydia felt insecure and jealous of Allison? If he did, Scott had to figure out whether that was a sweet gesture or a conniving way to make sure Lydia never got angry enough to spill the secret…Not that Stiles couldn't just deny it.

The bell rung and students filed out of class, Stiles and Lydia sharing one last secret look before leaving. Scott rolled his eyes at them and shouldered his book bag. He was under the door frame when Derek called and asked him to turn around.

Scott walked up to the desk cautiously.

"Yes Der- Mr. Henderson." Derek ignored the screw up and looked at the stack of papers in his hand.

"It says here that you've already taken Biology at many of the school you attended." Scott nodded, as if he had a clue. He knew that his family supposedly moved around a lot, which in turn meant Scott had to go to many different schools. "Now, even though your grade wasn't _fantastic_, you still passed."

Scott looked at the clock, knowing the bus heading toward the rec center with Allison on it. "Mr., Henderson, my bus-"

"I just wanted to make sure you really wanted to take this class again." Derek said quickly, acknowledging the time. "It's not necessary but it would help."

"Yeah, I'll stay in the class." Scott nodded, heading towards the door. While he jogged to the bus loop, he thought of Derek. Changing teacher Derek into a badass would be impossible, that Scott was sure of. Maybe there was a loophole and Scott could get away with changing everyone _but_ Derek by the third full moon which was only two months away.

"We almost had to leave without you." Allison smiled when Scott took his seat next to her on the ripped brown seats. White fluff stuck out in between them.

"Henderson wanted to talk." Scott explained, proud that he hadn't accidentally said Derek this time. Allison nodded and then sat anxiously when silence ensued. She turned to Scott with a pained expression.

"I'm sorry about the thing I said last night. I mean, it was totally uncalled for and now it's made everything weird and I don't want to be weird with you. I just-."

"You're starting to babble." Scott smirked. Allison's pale skin turned red and she smacked his arm.

"Shut up." she said. "And I shouldn't have told you to leave Lydia alone. I mean, it's none of my business."

"Lydia and I are just friends." Scott assured. "Only friends."

Allison looked at him uncertainly. "So then you're not dating anymore?"

Scott shrugged. "Not unless the Stilinski's decide to throw another dinner party." Allison laughed as the bus pulled to a stop.

"Knowing them, they will." she nodded. They grabbed their backpacks and entered the rec room, heading up the stairs to the small room where bows, arrows, and targets were set up.

Allison dropped her book bag with a thud and looked at the tools with large eyes. "There is no way I'm doing this. Do you see how sharp that is? I'll poke an eye out."

Scott stifled a laugh and picked up the bow and arrow, showing her how to hold it. He glided her fingers across the bow and taught her how to string it the same way the real Allison had.

Her hands shook and she breathed deeply before letting the arrow go. It smacked into the wall beside them and fell to the floor, laughing at her. Allison glared at it, picked it up, and then strung her bow again. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"You're too tense." Scott told her. "You're thinking too much." Allison dropped her position so the bow bobbed against her side. She placed a hand on her hip.

"If I think any less the walls are going to be painted red instead of white." Scott rolled his eyes and stood beside her, putting the arrow back up.

He moved behind her and placed his hands over hers, stringing the bow and pulling back. Allison turned her head to face him and he pretended not to care.

"You have to stop looking at me like that if you want to shoot straight."

"Maybe I don't want to shoot straight."

Scott looked back at Allison, his eyes taking in the familiar pink lips and pale face. Her hair was out, long and dark, the curly strands held out of her face with a headband that matched her shirt.

"You have a boyfriend." Scott blurted. Allison let out a sad laugh.

"With the way things are going, I might not by the end of the day." she said honestly. "So then, it wouldn't really matter if I did something stupid." She convinced herself of this and leaned forward.

Scott couldn't do it. So what if her boyfriend was cheating on her? He didn't want that on her conscience too. So he released her hand and the arrow sail through the air, hitting the target. Allison snapped out of her daze to see where the arrow hit. It didn't get bull's eye, but it was close enough.

* * *

Scott and Jackson's Algebra class was being held in the library that day. The two sat side by side at the computer desks, typing out things in large fonts and weird margins to make it look like more than it really was. Scott had just settled into his seat comfortably so of course something had to go wrong.

His hearing was starting to become a major pain in the ass. He picked up on useless librarian banter and he weeded through everything until he found something familiar: Stiles' voice.

"_I can't do this anymore."_ he was saying. Scott jumped up from his seat and paid closer attention. Jackson jumped at his friend's reactions.

"What's happening?"

"Nothing. Sh!" Scott scolded, resembling a teacher. He pretended to go back to working while he searched for the voices again.

"_I'm just not the guy you need-or want. I mean, if we're being completely honest we know this is going nowhere."_

Allison, what was Allison saying back? Scott searched for responses but everything was lost in the noise which was lost in the static. There wasn't any crying, which was a good sign. Then again, with what Allison said in the rec center and at the party the night before Scott wouldn't expect her to cry.

The conversation was quick and Scott didn't know which was to look to see where Stiles and Allison were. _So that's what Lydia was so happy about._ Scott thought. They'd probably come up with it last night.

But what about Mayor Stilinski? He would never accept Stiles and Allison breaking up and he would kill Stiles for getting with Lydia, which probably wasn't an exaggeration. But if they'd come up with a plan, then they'd obviously thought of a way to skirt around Stiles' dad.

Knowing Lydia would eventually tell him about it, he took out his phone and texted Allison a simple, _what's up_. She didn't respond, which was reasonable. If he'd just been dumped, Scott wouldn't be in the mood to text either. Still, he figured she would be happy. She could finally date who she wanted.

But what if Stiles breaking up with her made her realize what she really wanted _was_ Stiles? After all, she loved him. Scott ignored the pain he felt in his chest. Not only had he lost Allison in the real world but now he was losing her all over again right in front of his eyes.

When school was over, Scott found himself pacing in his room, going over possible scenarios in his head. Allison would probably still want to be friends, which meant Scott was stuck in the inescapable friend zone. Still, wouldn't it be better to be her friend than nothing at all?

_You're running out of time, Scott._ Deaton's voice again. Scott sighed, and then balled his hands into fists.

"I'm trying."

_Try harder._ That was Stiles. Scott's heart rate picked up at the sound of his friend's voice but he still rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the tip."

The front door bell rung through the house and Scott rushed to answer it. He was home alone, his father working and his mother grocery shopping. He prepared himself to help her with the bags but when he opened the door, Lydia stood there.

Her face was redder than her hair, as were her eyes. She'd been crying- a lot. Some tears still rolled down her cheeks and she managed to gets the words Scott already knew were coming out through her sobs.

"Stiles broke up with me."

* * *

**AN: Chapter twelve- done! This chapter was a little on the short side for which I am insanely sorry but, hey, the last one was nearly 6,000 words so…**

**After going through what I have planned for this story, I estimate about nine chapters left. Wow, has time really gone by that fast?**

**By the way, since I keep forgetting to ask these things:**

**1- How does everyone like the cover art for the story? I threw it together in about five minutes which means that if any of you find anything that reminds you of this story, feel free to send it at me and I'll change it and give you props!**

**2- Since I suck at summaries, and I really hate the one for this story, if anyone has a better summary with the right amount of characters, I'll change that too and give props.**

**Also, thank you guys so much for making this my second highest reviewed story! You are all insanely awesome and hope (and plan) to write more for this fandom after **_**Alternate**_** is over and edited.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Remember Tomorrow

Scott led his friend inside and sat her on the couch. Lydia sniffled and shook her head. Her hair was up in a bun and it swooshed from side to side with her head. Some of the split ends of frizzy hair fell out and onto her face but she didn't do anything except blow at them. When they simply came back she left them there and huffed.

"He dumped me," Lydia's voice wavered and wobbled just as much as Lydia herself did in the heels she wore to the party the night before. "In our spot. He dumped me in our spot."

"What spot?" Scott asked. "Lydia, I don't understand. Why would Stiles-"

"Because he's an idiot!" Lydia screamed. "I hate him, Scott! I hate him so much." Lydia sobbed into a pillow on the couch and Scott cringed at the sound of her blowing her nose into it. She poked her head back up. "You might wanna wash this later."

"I plan to." Scott nodded. Lydia went back to her sobbing and Scott awkwardly patted her red head. He was so sure Stiles had ended it with _Allison_. Even Allison herself had mentioned it that morning, swearing that her relationship would be done by the end of the day.

Scott felt his stomach drop. What if he was breaking up with both of them? Worse, what if he _wasn't_ breaking up with Allison? What if he was going to tell Allison about Lydia? If he mentioned that Scott knew, he'd be toast. They'd all be toast, especially since Allison just got the hang of using a bow and arrow. "Lydia what happened?"

Lydia looked up with red eyes and whined, "I fell in love with an asshole, that's what happened! I'll never find love again! I'll end up with ten cats, or on some Jerry Springer episode or-" Lydia gasped and started crying again. "I'll end up like my mom!"

Scott's eyes widened. Did Stiles tell about Lydia's mom and his dad? If he did, Scott was sure Lydia wouldn't have been crying this hard. Then again, maybe she would.

"Lydia, what happened?" Scott asked again. Lydia took an inhale, sobbed, and then opened her mouth.

* * *

"You dropped this." A fourteen-year-old Stiles said, handing a pencil to the girl in the seat in front of him. Lydia turned around, looked at the pencil she was 100% sure she _had not_ dropped and smiled widely.

"Thank you," she said, taking the pencil from him. She jumped when her hand made contact with his and promptly dropped the pencil. She tried to laugh it off and Stiles smiled at her, leaning down to pick it back up. He handed it back to her. "Thanks again." she smiled.

She had already turned around when he blurted, "You got your braces off!" Lydia flushed and squeezed her eyes shut at the vision of her trying to speak to Stiles and getting a whole bunch of spit in his face. When she didn't immediately turn around, Stiles' cheeks got redder, too, and he knocked himself on the head. _Stupid._ He thought.

Lydia turned.

"Ugh, yeah. Finally."

"When'd you get them off?" Stiles asked, still trying to continue conversation while the teacher droned on and on about something the kids would most likely never use.

Lydia scratched her head. "Um, about 3 months ago." Stiles blinked.

"Oh...yeah, well I knew that." he covered. "I was just, um-"

"Mr. Stilinski!" the teacher called. Stiles looked up to see the teacher glaring at him from the front of the class. "Flirt with Lydia on your own time. I don't think your father would like to hear that his son's paying more attention to girls than his work when we have our Parent's Night tomorrow."

At the word 'father' Stiles stiffened and sat up straight in his seat.

"No, sir."

"Then pay attention."

"Yes, sir." The teacher turned back to the board and Stiles made an obnoxious eye roll, causing the class to giggle. Lydia tried to go back to her work, followed by Stiles who tried to do the same- until he realized he just gave up his last pencil.

He dug through the backpack beside him and looked through all the compartments and zippers. Nothing. He came back up, cursed, and then noticed the pencil he'd just given away sitting on his desk beside a sheet of paper. Lydia had scrawled a note at the top.

_You wanna meet up later?_

No. He should've said no. If he had, everything would've been so much simpler. He wouldn't have agreed to meet her after school which would lead to meeting her in the library, he wouldn't have told her he liked her, they wouldn't have ever dated, and he wouldn't have to break her heart years later.

* * *

Once when she was thirteen, Allison lost her phone. She through her covers across her room, searching the bed for her new phone. If she couldn't find it, her parents would kill her. All she had to do was find it before they came back from another Stilinski party, and she'd be home free.

Then, of course, the whole reason she had gotten the phone in the first place was because her parents wanted to be able to contact her at the parties. The same parties that she was "too young" to go too. Allison scoffed, threw herself on the bed, and ignored the tap on the door.

When it came again she groaned. "Oh, my gosh, Stiles, just leave."

"Can't do that." he stated. "If I leave I'll have to go home, which means my dad'll find out. He'll tell your mom, your mom will call, and she'll realize you lost your phone." Allison used her hands to cover her eyes, and then dragged them down her face, making her eyes droop. Stiles laughed. "You found it yet?"

"Nope."

"Then why are you just sitting there?"

Allison rolled her eyes and sat up on her bed. "It's called a break, Stilinski- what the _hell_ happened to your face?" Allison stood and marched over to Stiles to examine the black eye from a closer view. She poked at it and Stiles winced. "Are you okay?" She touched it again. Stiles pushed her hand away.

"Okay, poking it, Ally? Not exactly helping." He hadn't used the nickname since they were kids but she ignored it. She slapped him on the arm. "Ow! What are you trying to do? Hurt me some more?"

"What. Happened?" she demanded, dragging him down the hall and the stairs. Stiles sighed and watched as she filled a Ziploc bag with ice and wrapped it in a hand towel for him.

"My dad did it." Allison bit her lip angrily, finished wrapping the ice and walked back to Stiles. He winced as she pressed it up to his face but she held it there, placing her other hand on his chin to keep him from moving.

"I thought you said he stopped doing that when your mom left." She said, pursing her lips.

"And he did." Stiles defended. "It was my fault. I got him angry."

"What did you do?"

"He came to pick me up from school and caught me talking to L-" Stiles stopped himself, but wasn't quick enough to find a way to correct himself. He instead doubled over and cried out in fake pain.

Allison stepped back. "Oh, my God, are you okay?" Stiles sat on a bar stool and winced again, pressing the ice to his eye by himself.

"Yeah, I'm good." Allison came to his side and tried to move away the bag to take another look but Stiles flinched back. "I said I'm good!" Allison threw up both her hands and backed away.

"Sorry, I was just trying to help you. You know, since you can't seem to do it for yourself." She went to the sink to rinse her hands. Stiles sighed.

"Hey, Als, I'm fine, okay?" Allison whipped around from the sink, water splashing on the floor.

"You're not fine!" she exclaimed, her voice ringing through the house. "It was supposed to stop when your mom left!"

"And it did, alright! Calm down!"

"You don't get it!" Allison yelled back. "There are studies and there's short films and stories about things like this. Someone gets hurt and their friends can't-_don't_ help at all! And you know what happens at the end, Stiles? They die! _You_ die! And you can't die Stiles, okay?"

Allison's yelling was accompanied with tears and a bright red face that was a shocking difference from her usual paleness. Stiles stood, came towards her, and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

She stopped screaming and Stiles hugged her closer.

"Nothing's gonna happen to me, alright?"

"But-."

"It was just a one time thing." He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "He got mad, then it was over. I'm fine."

Allison looked at him like he was crazy. "A black eye is fine? No, Stiles, we have to tell someone."

"And what are they going to do? It's not like they can stop him."

"Then we can got to the police and-and-"

"And our dad's will be out of jobs." Stiles answered. Allison shook her head.

"But it's not fair." Stiles dropped the ice on the counter and took her face in both hands.

"It's not gonna happen again, okay?" Allison stared. "Okay?" he asked again. Allison glared at him.

"You have to swear."

"I swear it'll never happen again."

"And if it does you have to tell me and we're telling someone."

"Okay."

"Swear!" Allison glared again.

"I swear." Stiles said, taking her back in a hug. His father would never hit him again, he was sure of it- as long as he stayed away from Lydia.

* * *

Staying away from Lydia was easier said than done. Especially since Stiles promised to meet her in the library the day before, when his father had come to pick him up. He planned to blow her off and hang out with Danny and Allison instead. In fact, he was with them when he saw the time change from 10:59 am to 11am.

The bell rung and students piled out of class, ready for lunch. He said he was going to meet her in the high school library across the street in the non-fiction section. What would all the high schoolers think of some thirteen year old girl over in their library? Would they talk to her? Hurt her?

Stiles glared as the clock changed to 11:01.

"Stiles, you okay?" Allison asked, shouldering her bag and sitting on the desk in front of him, unpacking her lunch. They ate in the classroom, where no one would stare at them so openly. Danny sat in the desk next to him, eating a sub.

"Of course he's not okay." Danny snorted. "You see that shiner? How the hell did you get that much soccer ball to the face?" Danny reached up to poke it (which, it seemed, was the only thing to do when you saw your friend had a black eye) and Stiles smacked his hand away.

"By practicing." Stiles said. "You expect to make soccer in high school if you never practice, which is a stupid move."

Danny rolled his eyes. "My dad's principal of Hayden. I think I can make it into soccer." He smiled smugly. "I might even take your precious captain position."

Stiles gave a fake laugh back then said seriously, "Over my dead body." Allison flinched but he pretended not to notice. Danny took another bite of his sub.

"That can be arranged." he nodded, spitting lettuce on the table. Allison narrowed her eyes like her mother did and managed to say,

"Don't eat with your mouth full." exactly like her mother. Stiles jabbed Danny on the arm and Danny returned the blow while Allison rolled her eyes, taking a sip of water. Stiles involuntarily looked at the clock. What if a high schooler started flirting with her? Making her laugh? What if they asked to borrow a pencil or tried to offer her a seat at one of their tables? 11:06.

_Oh, screw it._ Stiles thought. He stood and picked up his book bag.

"I gotta head out."

"Where?' Allison asked. Stiles shrugged.

"Gotta...um, pay a book fine." Danny laughed.

"You checked a book from the library and kept it long enough to have to pay a fine?" he asked doubtfully.

Stiles nodded. "That's exactly what I did." She walked out the classroom, and calmly got to the double doors at the front of the school before breaking into a run for the high school across the street.

* * *

"I almost thought you weren't coming." Lydia sighed with relief. Stiles shrugged as Lydia placed both hands on either side of his face. Stiles had just made the same gesture to Allison last night, but this felt more intimate.

Lydia frowned at the dark bruise surrounding his eye. "I saw it this morning. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lydia seemed to realize that the way she was holding his face was weird for people who weren't even together, not _really_ anyways. She pulled away and occupied herself by looking at books on shelves.

"You find anything good?" Stiles asked. Lydia shook her head. She ran her fingers up and down the spines for books, reading each title slowly in her head, then aloud in a whisper. She stopped to elaborate.

"We're in autobiographies. Nobody interesting back here, though." Stiles shook his head and stepped closer so he was right behind her.

"I disagree."

Lydia laughed. "Are you flirting?"

"Depends." Stiles said, taking her hand from a book and turning her around to face him. "How am I doing?"

"I don't know, I've never really flirted before." Stiles smiled when she laughed at herself. "Okay, so there was this one time…" Stiles' smile turned into a frown.

"There's a guy?" He was stupid to think there wasn't. After all, he had Allison. Even if they weren't even together, they still always hung out.

"There _was_ a guy." Lydia said, assuring him. "Jackson. Jackson White? You know, adopted, has brown hair…"

"Yeah, I know him." Stiles said before she said something horrible like how much she liked him or how great their relationship was.

"We went on one date. It was horrible." she laughed. Stiles immediately perked up. "Never do movies as a first date."

"Fine, we'll go somewhere else." Stiles realized too late what had come out of his mouth. Lydia stared up at him, hazel eyes shining. Stiles stammered. "I mean, if you wanted to go on a date with me. Like, if you have nothing to do, or you get, you know, bored or something."

"No, yeah, totally." Lydia stammered back. Stiles stared down at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Awkwardness filled the air after that, and Lydia stared at the books behind Stiles' head, which got closer with every title she read. She'd reached her third George Washington book so far when his lips grazed hers and her heart fluttered.

Stiles pulled back and scratched the back of his head.

"Um, yeah, so...um, that. I just did that." Lydia nodded in agreement, eyes closed, and breath stalled. "We should, uh, do it again sometime?" Lydia opened her eyes and saw the clock had reached 11:30. Their lunch was over. How did that happen? "We should probably go-"

Before she could ruin it by thinking, Lydia grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and put her lips on hers. Whenever she imagined her first kiss with Stiles - and she had imagined it a _lot_- she always wanted it to be perfect. Her braces would be off, she wouldn't have on her glasses, she'd be wearing something special, and he would say something really romantic afterwards.

She got some of what she imagined. The braces had officially come off, her contacts were on and it was perfect. It was like every glance, short conversation, and borrowed pencil meant something real. It was like all of that was a feeling that you could only feel when you kissed someone as awesome and beautiful as Stiles and that's what she felt.

She wasn't wearing a fancy dress, and her hair was still a mess, but she remembered Stiles mentioning that he loved her old black and white Converse. She'd worn them every day after that she was wearing them then.

All she needed were her romantic words. Maybe an "I like you" or, if it went exactly like her dreams, an "I love you" followed by fireworks and a chariot to take them away to God knows where because her dreams never made it to the honeymoons.

Instead, Stiles pulled away and said, painfully, "I can't."

Lydia, still shocked from the kiss, wasn't processing anything correctly. "What?"

"I can't date you, we can't date." Lydia opened her eyes which were shining with fear, not hope now.

"Why not? I-I thought you said you-."

"I like you." Stiles nodded. "I really, _really_ do but...I can't." He promised Allison it wouldn't happen again. No more black eyes or bruises or late nights filled with her tears as she crafted another ice pack. He couldn't do that to his best friend, not again, not when he had the choice.

"But if you like me then why can't we?" Lydia asked. "Nothing's stopping us! We can just…" she cut herself off before she made a fool of herself. She couldn't sit here groveling in front of a bunch of high schoolers and Stiles.

"I'm really sorry, Lydia." Stiles told her, backing away from her. In a way, he was helping himself too. He could help himself, he'd just done it. _But why does it hurt?_ He thought. Helping and hurting were two completely different things. Things Stiles were sure couldn't happen simultaneously until then.

Lydia watched as he grabbed his book bag and walked away.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Me too."

* * *

By the summer, Stiles still wasn't over it. Allison could tell, not that he ever admitted why to her. That was the summer of never ending pool parties and sneaking beers to said pool parties. Freshmen year was around the corner, which meant high school, which meant growing up, which meant growing _old_. Allison could feel her butt beginning to sag already.

"Oh, shut _up_!" Danny said when she'd mentioned it, sipping on a beer. "We're fourteen."

"I'm thirteen. I skipped a grade, remember?" Allison asked, slipping on her shades and laying out on a beach chair, hoping to tan. It never happened, she'd leave thirty minutes later with no tanning, or burning. It was like her skin was flicking of the sun at every opportunity.

Danny sighed and rubbed sunscreen on himself. "Ah, I remember thirteen well. I was so young and full of hope."

Allison smiled. "Now it's your turn to shut up." She turned to look in through the glass sliding door to see Stiles sitting away from everyone else who was either in the pool or lounging. He stood inside the house by the food table, not eating anything.

Allison sighed and stood. "I'll be right back." Danny nodded a good-bye and Allison stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "What is wrong with you?" Stiles looked up from his hands that were wringing themselves in his lap.

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

Allison pretended to think it over. "Only the fact that I'm wearing a bikini and you have yet to say _anything_ about my paleness, lack of boobs, or my outie belly button." Stiles winced and she rolled her eyes. "It's not weird!"

"Who has an outie? Name_ one_ person you know with that. It's unnatural!" Allison smiled and sat next to him, picking up a chip bag and offering some to him as the party went on. Music pumped so loudly, Allison could feel it shaking her chair even though she was inside. She got up to close the sliding door and pulled back the blinds so no one could see in. Stiles declined the chips she offered when she came back and went back to looking at his hands. "Your parents say anything yet?"

"About you and me?" Allison asked back. Stiles nodded. Allison sighed. "I thought we could just ignore them."

"What if they're right?" Stiles asked. "I mean, we are close."

"But we're not that close." Allison shook her head. "I put on a bikini and all you think of is my belly button, not what any other guy would think. You know, like, sex stuff."

Stiles thought about it. "Yeah, we don't really have the chemistry but I mean…" Stiles searched for a way to say it in a way that didn't seems anything but platonic and came up with nothing. He turned to her anyways. "I love you."

Allison smiled. "I love you too, dork."

"So maybe this is what it's like for everyone." Stiles suggested. "They meet someone, love them, _then_ fall in love with them." Allison's nose scrunched up.

"I guess. But the movies don't make it seem that way."

"Movies are bogus. Real love sucks ass." Stiles said bitterly, trying to get Lydia out of his head. He glanced around, found the cooler of stolen beer and opened a can. He drunk some of it then struggled to swallow. "This is horrible."

Allison smirked. "The beer, or the fact that we have to get married in less than five years?"

"I don't know. Both I guess." Allison huffed, then grabbed the beer from him, taking a swig. It did taste horrible but she ignored it.

"You know, I hate the fact that they just _assumed_ we'd go along with it. I mean, have we really been such…"

"Obedient puppies?" Stiles supplied.

"Slaves," Allison corrected. "Have we just followed every single order they've ever given us?" Lydia came back with a vengeance, her smile haunting Stiles' brain. He thought back to how broken she looked when he told her he couldn't.

"Yes." Stiles answered, taking the beer back and drinking more. Allison grabbed herself some and moved the cooler closer. She drank more, as did he. "We should do something about it."

"Like what?" They both drunk the last of their cans and tossed them away before grabbing two more. Eventually the taste became less bitter and their speech became more slurred.

"We could run away." Stiles suggested. "We could go anywhere. Just take all our money and ditch when we turn eighteen instead of getting married."

"That's a good idea." Allison nodded. "We could go to the east coast. Like, New York, or Florida."

Stiles laughed. "You could sing on Broadway."

"We could turn Poppers into a musical!" They both laughed as if this were the most hilarious thing in the world. Allison left her chair to sit on his lap. Throwing her arm around him, she tossed back another beer and threw the can in the pile.

"I'm serious though." Stiles said. "We can do it."

"Really think so?" Allison grabbed Stiles' beer and drunk from it. Stiles took it back, drunk some more, then handed it back again.

"Defiantly."

"You mean definitely?"

"That too." Stiles nodded. Allison giggled, laughing harder and harder until her voice turned higher. Her hair grew lighter, turning strawberry blonde and when she looked up from his chest, she wasn't Allison, she was Lydia. Stiles smiled. "I really love you, you know that?"

"I love you too." Lydia smiled back, leaning in to kiss him.

Stiles smiled into the kiss, not thinking about how it didn't make sense and how maybe this wasn't Lydia because it did make sense and it was Lydia. "We could leave right now." Lydia suggested in between kisses. "We don't even have to stay in the country. We could go to Spain or the U.K. Not France, though."

Stiles nodded in agreement, tangling his fingers in her hair.

It was an odd way to start as a couple, he thought later. Especially since the whole time Stiles was convinced she was a different girl. It became a habit, too. Every kiss with Allison became a kiss he would've given to Lydia. Allison was his Lydia that summer.

"I love you, Stiles." she said again.

"I love you, Lydia." If Allison noticed she didn't comment on it and she didn't remember it the next morning.

* * *

"You can't break up with me, not now." Stiles said. He grabbed Lydia's hands and ignored the fact that there were people around the corner and that his father was just up stairs. Lydia looked at him in confusion.

"Why would I break up with you? I love you."

I love you had become something fake. Something Allison and Stiles said to one another in front of their parents and friends. When they were in private they said it jokingly, as if it were an insult.

In the beginning it was easy. Freshman year and Stiles already had the girl he was going to marry. If he didn't say I love you then, he'd just have to say it later, the same with her. But it actually meant something then. They thought it was real, becoming more false with each time they said it.

The 'I love you' from Lydia was _real_. Stiles had no idea how he could tell since the last real one came from his mother just before she left, knowing she wouldn't be able to have custody. But even that one was different from Lydia's. Her's meant more, meant small conversations and borrowed pencils.

When Stiles kissed her it meant more then, too. They could both feel it as she grabbed at the short hair on his head and he pulled at the purple dress. They could feel it all the way up the stairs and into Stiles' bed room.

Lydia liked to think it was magic, that this was the real moment. No braces, contacts, only a pretty dress and a memory that she'd think of forever.

Sex seemed so much different in the movies. There was always a soundtrack played over everything important and the characters never paused to take off their shoes. Lydia had to hop out of them and into Stiles' arms, but he kissed her after he finished laughing.

And then the next day he woke up wondering what the hell he'd done. He stared at her in his bed and closed his eyes, then opened them back up. He repeated it over and over again, opening and closing until realizing that he was wasting time and that his father's room was down the hall.

_He's gonna see her._ He thought. _He's gonna hurt her._

He shook her shoulder vigorously.

"Wake up, Lydia, you have to wake up." she opened her eyes sleepily and smiled.

"Hey," she said and yawned. "Sorry, I'm just really tired." He couldn't let her distract her. He pulled on PJs and tossed her dress on the bed.

"I can't drive you home." he said, just realizing it for himself. Lydia rubbed her eyes and sat up in the bed, suddenly becoming worried.

"What?"

"I can't drive you home." he repeated, but he said it like he meant something else. _I can't date you. I can't love you. I can't be caught with you. _"I can't drive you home."

Lydia felt something break in her chest, cracking open and making her feel a harsh pain she never thought she could feel. She tried to smile through it.

"But I thought we could sleep in or something. We don't have to go to school today, right?"

"You have to put on your dress." Stiles told her, looking around the room. "Where are my keys? Have you seen my keys? I can take you to a bus stop or something."

Lydia picked up the purple dress, hands shaking. "Okay."

When Stiles crept back in the house after dropping her off, he turned his back on the door, covered his face with his hands and yelled, trying to let out all the frustration. When he finished a throat cleared and he looked up to see his father in the foyer.

"Dad? I thought you'd be at work." Mr. Stilinski walked forward and Stiles stepped back.

"Well, you thought wrong." he said, stepping closer, Stiles matched it with a step back again. "You left the paintings."

"The what?"

"The _paintings_, dumbass. The ones you dropped last night after your stupid friends ruined the party." Stiles was taking steps back on his own now, trying to be subtle. Usually when his father got angry, you could see it in his eyes, hear it in his voice. This time, he was calm - aside from the word choice- and it made Stiles want to run as fast as he could.

"Oh, well, I could go clean 'em up now-."

"I was going to make you do it earlier, before you went to school." He stated. Stiles glanced at the kitchen clock. Bio hadn't started yet, but he'd be running late. "I went in your room to wake you up."

Stiles stood frozen where he was, watching his father for any sudden movements.

"Okay, I know what it looks like-"

"I am _done_ with your excuses, Stiles!" his voice boomed through the house and Stiles winced back as his father stepped forward. Stiles remained motionless. "And since it seems like you have no self-preservation whatsoever, I figure the only way to make you listen, is to start with that little bitch."

Stiles' chest started to burn and he could suddenly move again. Anger flashed in front of his eyes and he stalked forward, doing the thing he'd never thought he'd veer do in his life: stand up to his father.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her. And don't call her that." Instead of taking offense, Mr. Stilinski smiled.

"Let's make a deal, Stiles."

"No." Stiles said immediately.

"You end it with the girl,"

"_No_."

"And I won't have to shut her up." Mr. Stilinski finished as if he'd never been interrupted. "The same way I had to shut up her mother _and_ yours." Stiles flashed back to when his mother was leaving and how she wanted to leave the man beating her but not him. He thought of how she kissed the top of his head before she left.

'_I'll be right back, I promise.'_ he heard her say.

Mr. Stilinski raised an eyebrow. "We got a deal?"

* * *

"I can't do this anymore." Stiles said. Lydia shook her head, thinking she obviously heard wrong. He'd called her all the way to their spot in the library to say _that_?

"Can't do what?" Lydia asked. Stiles sighed, closed his eyes to think, then stared back down at her.

Look, I'm just not the guy you need- or want." Stiles said, taking both of her hands condescendingly. "I mean, if we're being completely honest we know this is going nowhere." Lydia blinked, replayed the words in her head then slowly took her hands away.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes." Stiles ground out through a throat that felt like it had shards of broken glass stuck in it. Lydia was going into shock, mostly definitely. That was the only reason she could be staying so calm at a time like this. She brought her hands to her blotchy face and smoothed her hair back (not that it did much good).

"But we had sex." Lydia said. "You don't just...you can't...Who has _sex_ and then breaks up?"

"Lots of people. Us, for example."

"But last night y-you said you were sorry and that you didn't want to break up. You said you loved me!" Lydia tried to keep her voice down as her panic attack grew in her chest.

Stiles shook his head. "No, _you_ said you loved _me_." Lydia felt her eyes starting to burn but she wasn't going to cry, not for him.

"Why are you doing this? This isn't you, Stiles!" she grabbed to the front of his shirt. She couldn't cry but she could most definitely grovel. "Is it me? I can change, I promise. I'll do whatever you want! What's wrong with me?"

He was doing this to help her, he reminded himself. If he didn't she'd end up...who knew how she'd end up. Lydia's mom was the pity of town and the only person who could stand to go within five feet of her was Lydia. Stiles' own mother might as well have been dead, the way people talked about her. _He could hurt her._ He thought.

"Look, can you just leave me alone?" Stiles grabbed her hands and was met with a shock so strong it went through both of them. Lydia moved closer to him and he tried to push her away.

"Not until you tell me what happened!"

"I got what I wanted, okay?" Stiles threw down her hands and tried to shake off the after-shock. Lydia rubbed at her eyes before the tears could come out but that just made it worse. She sniffled. "Don't call me anymore. Don't sit at our table. Don't talk to Allison. And _do not_ tell anyone, okay? Ever."

Stiles turned away and ignored the way he felt and the feeling of her eyes as he walked out the library.

* * *

"Lydia?' Scott asked, rubbing her arm. "Lydia, what happened? Say something." Lydia wiped away the rest of her tears and stood up from the couch.

"I'm not doing this anymore."

"Doing what?" Scott asked and Lydia threw down her pillow.

"I'm _done_ crying over Stiles Stilinski. I'm gonna do something better." Scott raised an eyebrow and Lydia's greenish brown eyes gleamed just like the real Lydia's. "I'm getting revenge."

* * *

**AN: So, uh, yeah. I don't know where this chapter really came from. I was gonna toss it out but I think it kinda shapes all the other characters since I've kinda been focusing on Scott. Then again, there's also Jackson and Derek…**

**This was almost longer than the dinner party chapter and was equally, if not more, difficult to write.**

**I really hoped you liked it, though! Shout out to **Lexim325** again for putting up with my crappy PM skills. Seriously, I'm like an old person when it comes to computers.**

**Anyways, thanks for the support and reviews. I've gotta go out of town at the end of the week but if I can post before then, I will! :)**


	14. Cat Fights and Soccer Punches

Lydia left Scott's house after that. She wanted to come up with fresh ideas, or at least google some. How was someone supposed to get revenge on an ex? He most definitely deserved it. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid. It was like an overused movie plot line from Netflix Night. The idiot who falls for the boy who only wants sex. Of course, at the end of those the boy ends up falling for her and trying to get her back.

Maybe that was the saddest part about it all, Lydia thought. She wasn't even special enough to be fought for. Stiles had dropped her the very next day and treated her like dirt.

When she got home, her mother was in the living room, flipping channels.

"Hey," she said, taking a bite from the pizza slice in her hand. "I ordered in. It's your favorite." She smiled at her daughter but Lydia glared back for about two minutes, then started up the stairs. "Hey, Lydia! What's wrong!"

"Everything!" Lydia made it to her room, slammed the door and stared at herself in the mirror. No wonder Stiles wouldn't fight for her. She looked horrible. Her lips were so dry they looked like they would crack and fall off her face. Her hair was too wild, like she'd just been electrocuted. Her eyes were dull, her skin was pale but not fair. Allison's skin was fair.

"What's so great about Allison?" Lydia asked quietly to her reflection. "Nothing! In fact, what's so great about Stiles?" Well...everything, if she was being completely honest. His hair, his eyes, his body...Lydia hated herself.

"Lydia?" Her mother knocked, then let herself in. "What's wrong?" Lydia looked to her concerned mother and felt horrible for making her worry. Ever since her father died when she was younger, Lydia's mother always worried about everything.

"It's nothing." Lydia shook her head, then sat on her bed. "Just some boy."

"Boys?" she asked, folding her arms and leaning against the doorway. "I thought I was going to make it. Three years of high school and not one mention of boys. I guess that was hopeful thinking, though." Lydia smiled, then frowned. Her mother left the doorway and came to sit beside her. "Who is he?"

_Do not tell anyone. Ever._ Stiles scolded Lydia in her head. _Screw you._ She thought back at him. He couldn't hear it, obviously, but it still felt really good to think.

"You probably know him. Stiles, the mayor's son?" Lydia was too busy staring at her own face in the mirror to notice her mother's. Ms. Martinez froze in her spot and couldn't decide if she was angry at her daughter or herself. No, it was neither. She was mad at the Stilinski's.

"What happened?"

"We started dating- but it was a secret since he was already with_ Allison_." Lydia shook her head. "He was so nice and I told him I loved him and then…" Lydia turned to her mother, the tears coming back. "I just, I just feel so _stupid_ mom."

Her mother grabbed her in a hug and rubbed her back. _Like mother like daughter._ She thought bitterly. What if Lydia grew up like her? She wouldn't be able to leave the house without getting looks from people throughout the town who always gossiped about her as soon as she left the room.

"_She's a homewrecker, you know?"_ she recalled from someone in the check out line of a grocery store. _"Charlotte says she caught her talking with Jim again."_

"_Yeah, I know." _The other lady replied. _"She should just give it a rest. Wasn't she the one who tried to get with Mayor Stilinski?"_

"_Yep. Basically forced his wife out the picture when he turned her down. Now look where it's gotten the both of them."_

"You need to do something about this." Ms. Martinez said suddenly. "You can't let him get away with this." Lydia was sure she wanted revenge earlier, it was what had given her the strength to leave Scott and come back home. But now that she was home, all she wanted to do was curl up in bed and cry.

"Mom, I just want to be alone." Lydia sighed.

"No, Lydia, you can't let this go. You do that and it'll only get worse." She looked her daughter in the eyes. "Those Stilinski boys, they're bad news. You consider yourself lucky you got out when you could."

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Lydia rolled her eyes. "Will you just go?"

"Sweetie, stand up for yourself!" she responded. "Don't just take this lying down. Fight back and make sure he never thinks about doing this again." She didn't want her daughter to make the same mistakes she had made.

Lydia thought over her mother's words. Do this again...Was that a thing Stiles did? How many times had he cheated on Allison and with how many girls? was Lydia just one of the many girls falling victim?

She got her spark back. Lydia wanted nothing more than to get back at Stiles. It was almost scary but also...liberating. Doing what she wanted was something she should've tried a long time ago.

* * *

The next morning, the halls of Hayden Hills where in their usual state: crowded. Allison struggled to pull open her locker and when she did, she dumped her math book in exchange for her Biology. Her heart sped up. Biology meant Scott.

She should've done something about it. She was starting to get real feelings, feelings a taken girl shouldn't get for anyone other than the boy who had her. She could already hear her mother's scolding in her head. But Stiles was never there anymore. He always had some secret agenda. He ran away at the thought of sex, for Christ's sake. He was...standing next to her locker with a rose.

Allison closed her locker and looked at him suspiciously. "What's wrong? Who died?" Stiles scoffed, then kissed her on the cheek. He offered her the flower and she hesitated.

"Someone has to die for me to give my girlfriend a rose?" _He used the word 'girlfriend'?_ Allison thought._ Something is definitely up._

"Last time you gave me one it was Sadie."

Stiles shrugged. "How was I supposed to know you could over-feed a fish?"

"I left you instructions!" Allison said, getting angry all over again. "I loved that fish and I trusted you that weekend Mom and I left for Sacramento!" Stiles wrapped an arm around her while she closed her locker and they leaned against it, waiting for the bell.

Students walked by them, waving, saying hi, and 'aww'ing at the flower in Allison's hand. She looked up at him and lowered her voice. "Seriously, what happened?"

"Nothing!" Stiles said. Allison glared. "Seriously, nothing's up."

"I know when you're lying- most of the time." Allison added. She settled into his embrace and looked up and down the halls for any sign of Scott. He was probably running late, or taking the bus, or… She let her mind wander.

"We should do something later." Stiles suggested. Allison rolled her eyes.

"Your dad getting on you again?"

"No, it's my idea." Stiles smiled. Allison turned to him and Stiles had to drop his arm from around her. He settled for holding her hand, interlocking their fingers. "We could get dinner, see a movie. What do you think?"

"I _think_ we haven't gone on a date since…" She thought. "Since before Scott moved here."

"Which is a perfect excuse to go on a date." Stiles nodded. "We haven't really talked lately."

"Yeah, and who's fault is that?" Allison snapped. "You're never around."

Stiles muttered, "Yeah, well, I suddenly have a lot of free time." Allison looked down at their hands. She hadn't felt a spark when they touched or kisses- ever. Even in the beginning, everything felt questionable because they had no idea what they were doing and they didn't really connect. However, when Allison saw their hands together, she was surprised by how happy she felt to get her friend back.

"You know what? Let's just hang out." Allison suggested. "We could just stay home. Watch TV, play games, steal my dad's beer."

Stiles laughed. "What is it with you and alcohol?" Allison punched his arm.

"We are juniors in high school. What is it with you and _no_ alcohol? When was the last time you had a drink? Freshman year?" Stiles thought back to when he'd accidentally called Allison Lydia, but she'd been too drunk to notice.

"Something like that." Stiles shrugged it off. There was a gasp beside them. People in the halls suddenly got big eyes and did double checks. Allison peeked around the students blocking the way and the warm feeling she'd gained disappeared.

"It's _Lydia_." she said, suddenly angry. She thought her feelings of jealousy had left at the dinner party but seeing Lydia now made it come back like a punch in the gut. Stiles turned his head to see and let his hand drop from Allison's.

Lydia walked down the hall a completely new person. Her converse had been replaced with heels and her outfit was tight and short. Her hair was bone straight and glossy. Gone were the dull eyes and lips. The makeup made her look like a completely different person.

She turned, saw Stiles, and smiled. "Baby!" she called. Stiles' eyes almost popped out of his head and Lydia came right toward him. Her heels clicked with each step as she walked right past him and to Scott, who stood just behind him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, making him squeak in surprise. Allison's rose dropped from her hand and she and Stiles watched, wide eyed.

* * *

_This is going to be easier than I thought._ Scott said to himself as he took his seat in Biology. Before Lydia could even enter the room, Allison shot past her and took her seat. She smiled at Scott innocently.

"Hey, Scott!" Lydia walked in and watched Allison with narrowed eyes. "We should really start working on that archery stuff after school now. You know, I can only hit a bull's eye when you help." Lydia smacked her hand on the table and Scott and Allison jumped in surprise.

"Why is it that you're never in your seat when this class starts?" Lydia asked. "I could've sworn your seat was up there with Biles."

"It's _Stiles_." Allison corrected, pinching her lips. Lydia placed a hand over her heart.

"I care so much it hurts." she said dryly. "Get out of my seat."

"Lydia!" Scott said. She rolled her eyes.

"Get out of my seat _please_." She looked to Scott. "Is that better?"

"Not really!" Happy that they were arguing, Allison stood and gave Lydia a parting smile.

"Well, this was fun but I've gotta go back to _Stiles_, whose name we both know you know, by the way." Lydia and Allison gave one another fake smiles then when she walked away, Lydia stuck out her tongue.

"What the hell was that?" Scott asked. Lydia scoffed and took her seat.

"I know, right? It's like she's trying to take you from me." Lydia's eyes widened and she turned to Scott. "Does she like you? Please say yes." Scott's silence spoke volumes. Lydia laughed. "This day just gets better and better."

"I _meant_ in the hallway." Scott sighed, pulling his book out of his bag. Lydia did the same and then thought better of it. She put the book back and scooted her chair closer to Scotts, sharing his book. He let her, pushing the book farther away so they could both read.

Lydia smiled. "Did you see his face?" She widened her eyes to the size of saucers, then laughed again.

"So then this is your revenge? Make him jealous by dressing like that and kissing me whenever he's around." Lydia shook her head.

"The kiss was kind of an impulsive thing." Lydia admitted. "Sorry. He was standing there with her at her locker, holding her hand and laughing...He would've never done that with me."

Scott sighed. "Look, Lydia, I'm really sorry about all of this."

"There's a bright side." She took a deep breath. "I get to keep the clothes." Scott laughed and she smiled. "I really am sorry about the kiss."

Scott looked at the sadness in her face underneath all the makeup and relented. "Feel free to kiss me anytime, I guess." Lydia gasped.

"You're my fake boyfriend!" she smiled. Scott shook his head. A forced relationship with Stiles and Allison, a secret with Stiles and Lydia, and now a fake with himself and Lydia. Did Hayden not believe in regular relationships?

* * *

A full moon was coming up again and Scott knew he was running out of time. Lydia was back, which got rid of one problem. Now he had Stiles, Allison, Derek, and Jackson. At least he knew Jackson was trying out for soccer, and that Allison pretty much was the same.

The players ran onto the field and Coach blew his whistle. They all gathered around him and he blew it again in their ears, simply for entertainment. Scott and Jackson glanced at one another, then back at Coach.

"Okay, we've got two new player joining." The team groaned. "Yeah, yeah, i get it. 'But Coach, they didn't try out! It's not fair!' Well, life's not fair! We've got a few weeks until season starts up and since Redberg decided to be a wuss, we need to fill in his spot."

Danny frowned. "Coach, he broke his leg."

"So he says." Coach shook his head and blew the whistle again, making the boys jump. "The first game is in a week which means if any of you, and by 'you' I mean _Danny_, decide to do your stupid hazing, do _not_ cause bodily harm or we'll have the same problem we had before McCall and White showed up."

"I think the problems started _when_ they showed up, Coach." Danny said, causing some of the boys to laugh. Stiles glared at Scott who was across from him, thinking back to his and Lydia's kiss in the hallway.

"You can say that again." he muttered. Coach blew the whistle again, causing everyone to shut up and the bot to run back on the field. Scott and Stiles stood relatively close while the others set up to start a game. "This is all your fault, you know."

"What?" Scott asked, losing focus and turning to Stiles.

"If you hadn't moved here, you wouldn't have met Lydia and you wouldn't have gone on a date with her. And if she wasn't at my dad's party none of this would be happening."

"It's weird how you make yourself sound like the only victim when Lydia's basically been wondering why she's not good enough every single day."

"And what? Now you're suddenly into her? You aren't good enough for her." The boys didn't even notice when the game started. Danny did his best to keep Jackson and the ball as far as they could be from one another. When Danny came towards them with the ball, Jackson called to Scott.

"Scott, get the ball! Scott!" Jackson sighed when he saw the two arguing and began making his way over.

"And you are?" Scott questioned. "In case you didn't realize, you're still lying to Allison."

"How do you figure that?" Stiles frowned.

"Does she know about Lydia? Did you mention _that_ while you gave her that pity rose."

"That rose wasn't out of _pity_ it was because Allison's my _girlfriend_. My only girlfriend, thanks to you."

Scott scoffed. "Oh, sorry I ruined your two-for-one deal." Stiles glared. Danny tried to hear what the argument was about and ended up leaving the ball unprotected. Jackson took his chance, stealing the ball and racing towards the goal. Danny set off after him and Coach watched from the benches with wide eyes. "And, I've got a girlfriend myself now, too."

Stiles' glare turned deadly. "What the hell did you just say?" He didn't give up Lydia just so she could be taken by some other guy. Of course he didn't want her to mope around but he knew they'd end up together one day. At least, he hoped so. He couldn't do that if Scott was in the way, even if he was technically just Lydia's friend. Allison was Stiles' friend and look how well that was going.

"Lydia is now my official girlfriend." Scott stated, before realizing that was probably not the right thing to say. He was supposed to make Stiles happier. This Stiles was now the complete opposite of happy. In fact, he looked ready to fight. Which was why when Stiles threw himself at scott, he was prepared, but not enough. They both end down, rolling in the grass.

Jackson kicked the ball and it sailed through the air, past the goalie, and into the net. He threw both hands up and turned to see if Scott saw. Scott and Stiles were rolling around, throwing punches and trying to gain the upper hand. Jackson ran towards them before getting knocked to the ground by Danny.

The other teammates stood, confused for a moment, before fighting themselves. Coach stood from his spot on the bench and tried to figure out which fight or argument to break up first.

"What are you doing?" He yelled at them. "You are all literally on the same team!"

* * *

Coach had been too confused to actually write anyone up, but he did send them to the nurse. Scott and Stiles both emerged from the room at the same time, avoiding one another's eyes. Allison and Lydia stood on opposite sides beside the door doing the same.

Lydia gasped at the sight of Stiles with a bag of ice against his lip.

"Are you okay?" she and Allison asked at the same time. Stiles watched Lydia step towards him with sad eyes before their view got cut off from one another. Allison wrapped her arms around him and Stiles stared at Lydia from over her shoulder.

Scott walked to Lydia and tugged on her sleeve, his own ice pressed on his cheek, right underneath his eye. "What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Stiles interrupted. If Lydia knew the real reason behind the fight, she'd know he still liked her. He put his arm around Allison for a good measure and Lydia paused before wrapping an arm around Scott's waist.

"I'm just happy you're okay." Lydia told Scott loudly. "Can I come over tonight?" she asked.

"My place!" Allison blurted. "Stiles and I were hanging out at my house tonight. We could all meet up there. It'll be fine." Stiles glared at her and she started blabbering. "And we could invite Danny and like, Jackson or something."

"I thought it was just gonna be us." Stiles murmured to her, quiet enough so no one would hear.

"Things change." Allison muttered back.

"So, a party?" Lydia asked. "Well, could we use a room? We like to be in private most times." Allison bit her lip and glared. Scott roll his eyes and steered Lydia away.

"We'll be there at 7!" he called as they walked down the hall. "You need to work on subtlety." Lydia shook her head and huffed.

"I can't think straight when I'm around him." she paused. "Well, it's either that or this top. It might be cutting off the circulation to my brain."

* * *

**AN: So...hmmm. This story has a mind of it's own, I swear. Still, I hope you liked the chapter. This story might end up being longer than I thought.**

**Also, this is now my most reviewed story on FanFiction! Ahhh! You guys are awesome! I really hope you guys liked the chapter. I want to have the next one up soon but school's starting back up and I've got that trip tomorrow so Allison's party chapter might be later than I hoped. :(**

**To make up for it I shall answer questions and try to make the chapter long!**

JacksonxDanny: **Sexual tension. It's all about the sexual tension. ;P**

Stydia: **Stydia forever. (aka, forget you, Jeff Davis)**

Scallison: **Scallison forever. (aka, once again, FORGET YOU, JEFF DAVIS)**

**He's the good kind of evil, I swear.**


End file.
